Fallen Angel
by Verbophobic
Summary: A big heart, was only the start. But then Hell came, and nothing was the same. The girl was supposed to be dead, but they were mislead. Back again she is, Will she still be his? Wyper/Oc
1. Dreams, Memories, Reality

**Seriously people? There is no Wyper/WiperXoc pairings on here, like at all and Kamakiri doesn't even have a... what's it called?... Well he doesn't have his name in search box like where you can narrow it down to what character you want... the Character select? Idk. Either way those two really don't have enough love. I hope to make this an actual short story and not into some ungodly long thing that never gets finished. **

Chapter One: Just A Dream? No, A Dream About A Memory

_Wyper watched the girl standing next to God. She didn't look like anything special, besides one of them wingless freaks, but he couldn't take his eyes from her. She was a small girl. Her height couldn't be five feet. He'd bet that her head wouldn't reach the bottom of his chest. He blinked as soon and her mismatched eyes met his, then his onyx orbs glared at her. The girl just smiled and pushed a lock of her long orange hair behind her ear. Then God moved in the way and Wyper could no longer see her._

"_We are going to take our land back." Wyper growled once again at God. But it did not effect the older man. Anger coursed through him and he moved to attack. Kamakiri grabbed onto Wyper's right arm while Braham grabbed his left. But they weren't strong enough and the other Shandians were too slow and missed grabbing Wyper. As Wyper flew forwards God prepared himself to take the hit, but his warriors and protectors pulled him out of the way._

_And there, in Wyper's line of attack, stood the small girl. Wyper's eyes widened but it was too late to pull back now and he couldn't stop. He twisted enough so that his fist missed her face, where God's mid chest would have been, and his head hit hers. The fell together and Wyper landed on top of her. Their mouths connected and for a second they shared a kiss. But then gravity pulled them into the ground and the force of the impact split someone's lip, both people could taste the blood._

_His arms wrapped around her as he forcefully landed on her and they slightly bounced. In the air again he twisted once more turning so that he would end up on the bottom and not crush her. When they landed again they skid back several feet. Wyper's head throbbed and he could hear someone yelling. "Avery!" They called. It must have been the girl's name. Using his right hand he pushed himself and the girl into a seated position for he was still holding onto her with his left arm. _

_Her face had turned a flaming red and she wiggled some. He looked at her face and saw that it was her lip that was bleeding. A small stream of blood flowed down her uplifted chin and dripped onto her once pristine white clothes. Her chin was uplifted, like she wanted to kiss him, or was thoroughly confused. He was about to speak when someone's knee made contact with the back of his head. On instinct he pushed her away so that this time when he flew she didn't. _

_And now they had a matching split lip. "No!" She screamed and her voice captured his attention. One of God's warriors were running at Wyper now. Flipping back he eyed the man warily. "Behind you!" She called out in a panic. Wyper didn't bother to look, he just dodged trusting her for some reason._

_God's voice rang out then, calling his warriors back. Reprimanding them for attacking without an order to. The girl, Avery went to Wyper's side. She was asking if he was alright and trying to make sure he wasn't hurt. At that exact moment, when his head was leaned forward so she could look at the back where he'd been hit, he knew she wasn't a girl, but a woman. His face was nearly shoved into her small breasts._

.~:*:~.

Wyper jolted up in his bed. A clear sheen of sweat coated his bare body. He'd dreamed about her again. About his missing _fiance_. It'd been near to six years now, six years since he'd lost her. They had been betrothed by God and the Chief as a way to finally end the war. It was the day that they were supposed to be joined, through an old Shandian way, that she'd disappeared. Laki had joked that she'd gotten cold feet and was crawling her way there.

But then lightening shot from the sky and the six year long hell started in heaven. When Enel announced himself and told about his over throwing of Gan Fall; Wyper's blood had ran cold. Gan Fall showed up again as the knight of the sky but Avery didn't. She was gone. Wyper refused to believe she was dead. And until he was given solid proof like her cold lifeless body, and nothing less, would he believe it.

Standing up, Wyper and grabbed his leaf skirt. He pulled only that on and left his tipi. After dreaming about her he knew that sleep was no longer going to come. It was as he knelled in front of Calgara's statue that his waking mind wandered back to Avery again. He'd spaced out and was unaware of the silent tears that dripped down his cheeks. This wasn't the first time this has happened. And everyone has learned to act like nothing happened and never to mention it. Laki noticed him first and went about her daily chores acting like he wasn't there. Aisa came up to her.

With a quick tug on Laki's pants and her finger pointing towards Wyper Aisa got her point across. Kneeling down to the girls height Laki didn't meet Aisa's eyes but kept her sight locked onto Wyper. Laki whispered the single word that would let Aisa know why their fearless leader was breaking down. "Avery." The name was little more than a whisper from her lips but Wyper's head shot up and he blinked, coming back from wherever, no whenever, his mind had been.


	2. Betrothal

**Ok so here's whatever chapter this is. I liked how I did the last chapter having the present and a flash back so I think for a while I'll do it like that. Also don't expect this to be word for word with the Skypea arc. Nor will it be action for action.**

Chapter Two: The Betrothal

Wyper was fully dressed now. On his feet he put his breath dial skates because he was heading down to the white sea and getting rid of the blue sea dwellers that have arrived. His grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small claw ornaments, and his large mask. The mask at the top had a pair of horns and the teeth on it were gotten from killed animals from upper yard. Now ready he grabbed his bazooka and shield. As he exited his tent he saw Laki talking to Aisa again. But when the two females noticed him they quieted.

He didn't care but as he walked off he got the distinct feeling that they were not only talking about himself, but _her_ too. He missed her but would get over it. Maybe in another year or two. No, he doubted that. Six years had passed already and he still loved her, still missed her. But sooner or later he would have to move on. He was going to be the leader when the Chief passed on. And if he was going to be Chief he would need a wife and son. It would have been her that gave him both of those but-

Wyper forced himself to stop thinking about that. He had a job to do today and as of recently he was thinking about her too much. Not only had this entire week been filled with dreams of their past but as of two days ago his daytime thoughts all seemed to center around her. It felt like something big was going to happen. Perhaps sooner than he thought he'd get over missing her. Again he pushed thoughts of her away and started to leave.

Laki waited until Wyper was gone before she looked at Aisa again. "You've heard about Avery correct?" Laki asked Aisa. Aisa nodded so Laki continued. "Well Avery and Wyper were to be married, this was not too long after you were born so you wouldn't remember, but they were to be wed to stop the war." She explained.

The chief came over at that point. "Laki." He said and both girl looked up at him. "Why don't you two come to my tent and I'll explain this story."

.~:*:~.

"_Wyper." The Chief called to the younger male who was discussing a battle plane with several other warriors. Wyper looked to the Chief then gave a dismissing nod to his warriors. The chief took a seat in Wyper's tent were the warriors had previously occupied. "I've been speaking with Gan Fall." Wyper tensed. Recently Wyper and God's daughter had been getting quite close spending a lot of time together. "We've decided on a way to end this war."_

_Wyper didn't know what to say. He'd didn't want to end the war as much as he used to. He wanted to ring the bell again and then possibly get Avery to leave her fathers side and stay with him. "And how's that?"_

_The Chief didn't miss the slightly harsh tone in Wyper's voice. "You're going to be the next chief when I pass on." Wyper tensed. He knew what it meant to become chief. "And you will need to wed and have a child by then. It may still be a long way off but it is necessary and with this war I may get killed anytime."_

"_I will end this war before that happens!" Wyper shouted before calming himself back down. When this war was over he planned to wed Avery. But if the chief tried to push him to wed before that it may lead to many problems._

"_Well that's what's going to end this war." Wyper stood up, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. "You and Avery are now betrothed." Wyper stopped all movement mid step. "We've been discussing this for a while now. And Avery has agreed to it. You and her are to be wed." Wyper turned around and watched the chief. "As soon as you get her pregnant the war will be officially over and you will become the next chief."_

"_What are you talking about?" Wyper growled. This was not funny in the least. "Why have I not been informed of this earlier?"_

"_Because you were too busy trying to woo her." The chief said and Wyper stormed out of the tent. He had his skates on so he rushed off to the upper yard. He needed to find Avery and confirm this. It wasn't long before he reached the Giant Jack. With his speed and the strength in his legs he reached God's shrine in no time. Warriors that guarded the gate started shouting. _

_He could see Avery coming out of a building. His eyes locked on her and he started to make his way to her. He dodged all of the attacks directed at him and reached her quickly. He stopped right in front of her. She may have been small and he remembered his first thought of her height. She did reach his chest and stood a bit taller than he had originally thought._

_The warriors surrounded them, all weapons pointed at Wyper. "Enough!" God's voice rang out and the warriors stood down. "Wyper, why don't you come inside. I'd like to talk to you." Then God directed his next words to Avery. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up. Join us when you're ready." Avery nodded and ran off. Wyper went with Gan Fall. _

"_Why have you and the Chief decided this?" Wyper asked as soon as the doors closed. "What if Avery doesn't want this? She is still a kid. Most of what she does is because she wishes to help other people or please you because you're her father."_

"_Sit." Gan Fall offered, but Wyper chose to stand. "It was neither my idea or your Chief's; but Avery's. She likes you Wyper and both your chief and I know you like her. She's sure about this. She wants to marry you and she is a persistent child, if she doesn't get what she wants she will find a way."_

"_How do you know that for sure?"_

"_Because in two months she will be seventeen and said that if we do not at least discus this as a way to end the war she will leave and go to you. She meant that she would leave here for good, if you wanted her that is." Wyper had trouble believing this. He knew that he wanted her and was planing on making her his soon, but he had no idea that she was planing this._

_Avery entered then. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she had on a cotton light blue dress. Her feet were bare and her eyes down cast. Her eyes flicked to Wyper, fear was evident. He had to know that it was her behind this entire engagement thing and feared he didn't like her like that, even though he had slipped once and spoke about something of the sort. Avery, like the good child she was, took a seat next to her father. "Hello Wyper." Her voice was meek._

"_Hello." His deep baritone voice spoke in a softer tone than it had to Gan Fall._

"_Wyper," Gan Fall caught his attention. "Do you agree with the betrothal?"_

_Wyper was silent, he was thinking. "On several conditions." Gan Fall nodded and waited for his conditions. "We wait until she is seventeen." Gan Fall nodded to that. "My people go back to our city." Gan Fall hesitated but still nodded. "We can go anywhere on the Vearth." Gan Fall nodded again. "She lives with us down in our city." Gan Fall did not nod but looked at Avery. This one was hers to decide. And she nodded. "For now that is all but I must speak to my chief. He might have more to add."_

.~:*:~.


	3. Disappearing and Returning

**This one starts as a flash back. The last one's flack back explained the betrothal, this one explains her disappearance. The flash backs will end soon but you need to know some of these past things so you can understand more about their relationship. Just so you all know I will update every Monday. I have the entire story finished and waiting to be uploaded but I'm only updating Mondays. Except today. I'm posting this today instead of Monday. And if you are just that desperate to read this, it's posted on DA. My deviant art page is http:/ verbophobic. Deviantart. Com/ Just without the random spaces in the middle.**

Chapter Three: Disappearing and Returning

.~:*:~.

_As the days passed and the months closed in on the date for Avery and Wyper to be joined they saw less and less of each other. It was hard for both of them but necessary. While Wyper was helping the village to set up for the ceremony he had to simulatniously help the search party try and find where the old city was. And Avery was forced to sit through several fittings for the ceremonial dress that had to be changed several times because now that she was seventeen her chest had started to grow a bit more. It went an entire size bigger so the top had to be let out. And then she had to go through several passages of rights that the Shandian woman insisted on._

_And now the day had come. In less than an hour Wyper and Avery would be joined together and they would have to join in the bed and because she is a virgin show the bloodied sheets. It was weird to Avery to know that her first time would not only be know to all but proof of doing the act would be shown like a trophy. But Wyper was proud. He would be with the woman he believed he loved, soon he would be chief, the war would be over and when they find the city they would finally be able to light the fire of Shandia for the first time in nearly 400 years._

_Wyper along with the entire village waited. The paint on his body was long dried and he stood tall in only his grass skirt. The paint represented many of the things he'd done in the past. Battles won and lost. And he wore them proudly. Normally the woman would be painted too for her family past but because Avery was not of Shandian heritage she wasn't going to be. And there was also the fact that when they'd done her arm it had swelled up in a flaming red color and burned. So Wyper said that she was not to be painted._

_The time was upon them now and none of God's warriors had even came yet. Avery wasn't here either nor was God. They must have been late. But soon it was an hour after the ceremony was supposed to be held. "She's probably gotten cold feet and is making them drag her here." Laki joked. But her voice was too tense and not one person said anything or laughed. Not even a forced, choked, laugh._

_Lightening cracked from the sky startling everyone. They'd never had lightening up here. Something was wrong. And even worse it seemed to have been where God's shrine was. The fire for the ceremony was put out then and wiper cleaned the paint off only to replace it with more. Him and several warriors were heading to the shrine. _

_Before they made it to Upper Yard four men blocked their way. The fight did not go well for Wyper and his men. Retreat was their only option. Something terrible had indeed happened. When they returned they found a Shandian woman breathing heavily talking to everyone. "Both of them were tossed into the white sea! God has fallen!" It weighed heavily on Wyper's chest. If Gan Fall had been beaten then what had happened to Avery._

_Wyper pushed his way to the scared woman and grabbed her. She looked up into his eyes before looking away. He rushed away from her towards Angel Island. She had to be there. But no. Gan Fall had been saved yet no one had went after Avery. And by now she was dead. Wyper refused to believe it until they found a body. And that would never happen._

_He would never hear her joyous laughter. Her beautiful mismatched eyes would never sparkle about something he'd said. She would never bare his children like he'd dreamed about many times._

.~:*:~.

Wyper was in the white sea. Three ships were discernible. Two were near each other while the third was quite far away. He did what he had to and took out the first two then headed towards the third. The men on board were quite weak. The difference of air pressure from below to here making it so. He defeated three of the four, the fourth wasn't even worth his trouble being so weak as to hid behind a woman. Mid air and aiming his bazooka Wyper hesitated.

The man shaking from so much fear was hidden behind an orange haired woman. But that was the only similarity between her and Avery. Her chest was way too large and her height was something Avery would never be able to reach. The orange hair had been enough to make Wyper hesitate but her brown eyes made him aim again. Then another two woman came into view. One was raven haired while the other, like the first, had orange hair. Again he hesitated, but for longer this time. Her height was less than anyone else. He couldn't see her face so he couldn't be sure but something in his was positive.

The terrified man shot something up. Wyper professionally dodged, not taking his eyes off of the short woman. She might have been looking up at him but her hair covered her face. She was just starting to push the hair out of the way and he caught a glimpse of her right eye, a dark sapphire blue, when Gan Fall showed up. Wyper had to retreat for now, but he was going to find that girl and see her left eye. If it was as green as the forest that his people longed to return he would take her. And he would find out if she really was Avery.

He made it back to his village and saw Laki and Aisa exiting from the chiefs tent. Wyper entered to find the chief sitting up and having his eyes closed and breathing deeply. "Chief." Wyper said catching the chief's attention. "Blue sea dwellers have made it up. Gan Fall stopped my from destroying their ship." There was something about the way Wyper spoke that really caught the chief's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at Wyper. "There was a short girl on board, orange hair and I only saw her right eye. Blue."

"Wyper." The chief said aloud. "You mustn't get your hope up. Many people on the blue sea have blue eyes. And many probably have orange hair. Did you see her left arm?" Wyper shook his head. The girl had been covered up nearly completely. Long pants, shoes that covered her feet, a long sleeve shirt gloves on both hands. The right fingerless the left fully covered. And he'd caught a glimpse of a necklace. It wasn't on a chain he'd given Avery but chains break, don't they?

But he saw that Chief was right. It was highly unlikely that it was Avery. And if Avery had survived to make it down to the blue sea why had she waited six years to come back. "I've been dreaming of her recently." Wyper said. This made the chief furrow his eyebrows. It could be a sign, these dreams, making it more likely that it was Avery. "And thoughts about her have been invading my mind more recently. Only this morning did I feel like something big concerning her would happen."

The chief gave a nod. "Even so, it might be her child if she fell to the blue sea. You said it was a small girl."

"Even if that was possible, this girl seemed to be much older than any child Avery could have had." Wyper spat out at the chief. He did not like thinking about Avery like that. Her and another man. "They are headed to Angel beach, I'm going to try and find her."

Neither man said anything After that. There was nothing to say. Wyper was determined and the chief could do nothing about it.


	4. Nami, Arlong, Avery

**Ok so there was a long flash back but flash backs are finished for a while. You know how they met, how they became betrothed and how she went missing any flash backs from now on will be short and only be fore the how's. How did she disappear, how she survives and how she came to be on the straw hat's ship. Etc. **

Chapter Four: Nami, Arlong, Avery

The Knight of The Sky had saved them. All eight of the people on the Going Merry. He spoke to them all, except for the small orange haired girl with a horse voice that claimed to be the other orange haired girls younger sister. She had claimed feeling sick so she went to lay down. Gan Fall didn't mind, the seven people in front of him were more than enough trouble.

Avery came out from the room, she had actually fallen asleep, as they were on their way up the Milky Way. She yawned widely and covered her mouth with her left hand. Had her eyes been visible they would have been dull from still being tired and half lidded. "So cute! Avery-Swan!" Sanji called. Sanji didn't like her like he did with most woman. While he loved every woman he met he just thought she was cute. And Avery was perfectly fine with that. "Robin-Swan, did you see that? She was so cute!" But him announcing it to everyone, and pointing anything childish she did out, was something that she could live without.

"Of course Cook-san. Avery-Chan does many cute things." Unfortunately Avery's bangs weren't long enough to cover the pink blush creeping over her cheeks. "See Cook-San." Robin said with a mostly innocent look on her face. Mostly because Robin was anything but innocent. Zoro laughed from somewhere and she knew he was laughing at her.

So Avery turned away from everyone and looked at where they were headed. She was standing to the left of the goat's head where Luffy was sat. "Why don't they ever call the childish things you do cute?" Avery questioned.

"I'm not cute. Girls are cute, not boys." Of course. Luffy didn't think like an adult so he'd only answer the question with a childish answer. "We're almost there." Luffy pointed out. His entire demeanor changed. "Are you really going to leave Avery-Chan?"

"Yeah." Avery said simply. She looked at Luffy. "Even though I'm leaving, are we still Nakama?" Luffy grinned widely. Avery took that as a yes. Once at the top of the Milky Way it didn't take long for them to dock at Angel Beach. As soon as they got off of the boat everyone started to do their own thing. Avery, not really sure how to start her journey out yet, just stood there. She was looking at the Going Merry wistfully.

"If you don't want to leave then don't." Nami said from besides Avery. It had startled Avery but she didn't show any signs of it.

"You don't understand, I have to."

"No you don't." Nami said viciously. This time Avery looked at Nami. "If someone up here is forcing you to-" Avery's laugh cut her off. This was the first time that Nami had heard or seen her laugh.

"It's not that. God no. If it was that I'd never return and say that I couldn't find a way to. But it's- I'm n-" She sighed heavily. Her head faced the sky this time and she chewed the inside of her cheek. "I don't think you'd understand Nami." Avery finally settled on.

"No, I do. Before you knew us I was different." Avery glanced at Nami from the corner of her eye but Nami didn't see. "I Hated pirates all because of Arlong. He was forcing me to steal to buy back my village. I couldn't stay with my family or friends. And then Luffy came along and we became Nakama. When I finally got around to remembering that I had a duty it hurt to leave."

"I guess you might understand." Avery said. "I was born up here, I had fun, grew up and fell in love. We were betrothed you know. Then I fell down to the blue sea. Imagine how you felt when you believed you couldn't stay with Luffy and them. That's how I felt, for six years. And now that I'm back, I don't know. I still love him. I do but I'm afraid. And I love you guys too."

"Oh." Nami said. She thought of how it felt to believe she would be stuck with Arlong and have to give up her Nakama. Avery must have felt the same way. This man must have been equivalent to Nami's Nakama while the Blue Sea was Avery's Arlong. "I can't tell you what to pick. Us or him. Here or there. I wasn't forced to choose. Luffy fought and defeated Arlong and I was able to become his Nakama."

Avery gave Nami a strained smile. "I think you and Luffy are cute together." It was a moment before Nami registered what Avery said. "Ow! What was that for?" Avery cried while holding her throbbing head.

Nami clenched her fists and closed her eyes yet her right eye still twitched. "Don't say stupid things like that." Even though her words contradicted her actions. Across Nami's cheeks was a bright pink blush. Avery would have pointed it out if she wasn't so terrified of getting a concussion from the navigator.

Beautiful music started playing and everyone looked that way. A beautiful woman stood there playing a harp. Her hair was in that weird antenna up do that most of the Skypian's sported. And the rest of her hair was in two long braids. Her soft smile and gentle eyes softened Sanji's heart. Not long After Conis introduced herself her father showed up.

When Luffy tried to ride the waver and failed Avery laughed. She was going to miss these people. And Nami was wan expert at riding the waver from know how the sea's moved. "Pagaya, do you have another waver I might borrow?" The man thought and then nodded.

"Conis, can you take this young lady to your old one?" Avery knew what that meant, a child's waver. But at this moment Avery wasn't going to be picky, she would accept what she cou-

"I'm _not_ going to use that." Avery bluntly said when she saw the child's waver. It was a bright pink and light blue duck. It had the trainers so that while learning children did not flip over. "I'm sorry but there is no way." Avery said with a shake of her head.

"It's the only child's one we have." Conis said while glancing around.

"Well I'm not a child." Conis sighed and put it back. She came out with a much bigger and adult looking one. It was a normal one, though it seemed more used than the one Nami was using. This one Avery was perfectly fine using. "You need to know how the controls work?"

Avery shook her head and set the handle bar low enough for herself. "No, I'm good." Conis was shocked to see that Avery know how to stand in a waver without instruction. Then Avery stepped on the petal and twisted the handle. She flew out of the barn and with expert like moves maneuvered it into the white sea before hitting more speed and catching up to Nami. Avery slowed down near Nami to let the other girl know where she was headed then parted ways.

"Where is she going?" Conis' father asked as he watched Avery turn one way hand head out like she knew where she was headed. Conis shrugged and looked to the girl's friends. They neither knew where she was going but the seemed to now what she was doing.


	5. Waver

**Here's chapter 5. because I'm only doing the Skypia arc this really isn't going to be a long story XD Also many thing are going to change from here on out. i.e. time is one thing because if you insert a character into the story line nothing will really be the same.**

Chapter Five: Dear God, Why Did We Give Avery a Waver?

It was starting to get dark out, dusk was falling on Heaven and Avery had as of yet to reach the Shandian's Village. She knew it would be a long time yet and she also knew that she couldn't go into the Upper Yard to rest. She either had to rest in the waver or continue on. Her legs were really tired so she chose to lay in the waver. Laying flat with her knees bent she just fit.

For only a minute; Avery thought to herself. She wasn't going to stay any longer because it was getting day. Though she was really, really tired. Her legs were numb. The constant vibration from the waver and the need to lean them one way while keeping her upper body straight was tiring. Her hand were a bright red and she had red splotched on her arms from the vibrations that came through the handle bars, she assumed that her legs looked the same too.

Her eyes drifted close and she reminded herself that it was only for a minute. Only for a- She shot up from where she lay. There was a horrible kink in her neck, her elbows hurt to extend and her ankles were killing her along with her knees. "Fuck." She hissed. It had definitely been longer than a minute. All round her was soft pink. The clouds being hit by the first rays of light. The sound of someone on skates caught her hearing.

Reluctantly she keeled and laid back down. Her entire being protested to this. Had she not been so sore from falling asleep as she had then this would be no problem. The sound stopped and she knew that whoever it had the skates was close. They scuffed then started to move on again. Avery didn't move until the sound was too far away to hear. She sat up then and stood on shaky legs. Falling asleep had been a really, really bad idea.

Her stomach gurgled. She hadn't had lunch because she was asleep in the cabin after Gan Fall. Then she didn't have dinner because she was out here. And now she didn't have breakfast because she didn't plan and brought nothing. She only made it possibly ten feet before she had to stop. This time she sat down instead of laying and this time she started to massage her legs instead of falling asleep. It took a while but she finally got all of the kinks out of her legs, arms and neck.

But she had to lay down to hide again when the sound of a waver could be heard. And this time as she keeled and laid down her body didn't hurt. The waver zoomed by, not even bothering to stop and look at Avery's waver. Then the sound of the skates could be heard. And this time they didn't stop at the waver either. Who ever was using them was following the person on the waver. Sitting up carefully Avery caught sight of an orange haired girl, who only could be Nami because they were wingless, and a winged Shandian man. It was most likely Wyper. The man had a lerge bazooka and his Mohawk was pulled back into sectioned braids, or what ever the style was called but Avery could have sworn it was called a sectioned braid.

Realizing that he was chasing after Nami Avery moved into action and got the waver moving. It was fast, very fast, she easily caught up to and passed the Shandian who she believed to be Wyper and Nami was not far ahead. She was loosing control of her waver. "Nami!" Avery called out when she slowed and caught up. "Get on!" Not even bothering to think or slow down Nami jumped from her waver, which crashed and flipped over, and one to Avery's who slowed down to keep from loosing her balance.

"He's catching up!" Nami screeched right in Avery's ear. But Avery listened and stepped on the gas pedal until it touched the bottom and twisted the handle. The initial jolt made both girls scream. Or rather Nami scream and Avery squeak. Then they were off again.

"Whichever way I lean, you lean too!" Avery yelled over the roar of the Waver. Nami yelled something back but it was lost in the wind. "Left!" And both girls leaned left. It was such a sharp turn that the side of the waver went slightly below the water level but it served it purpose. The masked Shandian hadn't been able to hear Avery scream the direction, hell Nami barely heard, and flew passed them. Avery slowed down enough for the Waver to get back into position before she gunned it again and they were flying off. If that was indeed Wyper he'd be remembering they first time that he'd showed her how to use a waver.

.~:*:~.

"_That's all?" Avery questioned Wyper while looking at the waver as if it posed a threat. "If you are making me get on this thing then so are you." He hesitated then removed the skates he had on. She got on and he got on behind her. Avery put her hands on the handle bars and looked back at him. He put his hands on top of hers and grinned at her. Then, with his left leg positioned between her two, his right leg moved forward and lightly stepped on the gas. He taught her how to lean while turning how to sharply turn and how to stop. What he did not teach her was how to step on the gas peddle._

_He moved so that now his right leg was between hers and his left on the out side of her left leg so that her right leg was free to tough the gas. She was bright red and he had a feeling he knew why. Even though she was younger than him he was sure she knew what was pressed against her back. From being so close to her and constantly having her lean into him he'd gotten a hard on._

_But a moment later, as his arm held tightly onto her waist, it was gone. Her foot hadn't tapped the gas peddle, it had slammed on it. He rarely went this fast on his own and truthfully he was slightly scared. No he was terrified. So much so that there was no reason for either of them to have a pink tint to their cheeks. His teeth ground together in fear and his grip on her waist would surely leave a bruise. But Avery didn't care. She was having so much fun. The waver did exactly as she wished. And then she twisted harshly forcing the waver to do the same. _

_For the fist time ever on a waver Wyper turned exactly 180 degrees with the waver laying 90 degrees on it's side. It took just a moment then she was speeding of again. They flew back to the beach and once Avery hit the ground Wyper jumped off and as he got further inland he tripped and crawled several more feet. His eyes were wide with fear and he still hadn't taken a breath since she took off. He was visibly shaking and Avery's grin that reached from one side of her face to the other slowly disappeared along with the glint in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"_

_Wyper did not answer, he could not. He just fell onto his back and gulped in breaths of air, swearing never to get on a waver with her again._

.~:*:~.

Avery guessed that Wyper was indeed remembering that time because he had stopped completely giving Avery more than enough time to fly towards Angel Beach. When they touched the beach Nami flew off of the wave and held onto the closest person, being Usopp. Avery stood in the waver giggling and her grin was as wide as the day she had first rode a waver. It was a while before Nami stopped shaking and Avery could breath through her insane giggles. Most of the crew had gathered by then and were grinning with curiosity. "I thought it was going to be _you_ that killed me." And that sent Avery into another fit of giggles. " She's good at driving that thing but she's insane!" Nami yelled.

Once Avery calmed down to giggling only once in a while the could hear the sound of the skating person. They quieted and Luffy moved in front of Nami while Zoro reached for his swords, a hand inches above Wado. Nami saw Avery first. Then Usopp did and lastly it was Sanji. "Avery," he warned. But all that did was make everyone else look at her. Both Zoro and him lunged at Avery but were too late. She was heading towards the person.

It was at first a game of chicken. Then the person Avery dubbed as Wyper realized who it was driving at him, or rather decided that if it somehow was her he was going to be hit, jumped into the air and flipped over her. She twisted and with an insane grin it was now somehow him being chased. Avery sped up until she was next to him and twisted spraying him before taking off again. He managed to grab onto the wavers back. The people on the beach watched as this was happening. It seemed less like a race or battle but more like an intricate dance.

The wind picked up and waves started forming. The man looked towards the waves then back at the girl on the waver. A moment later he let go and allowed the wave to push him under before getting back up. The girl was ridding on the wave before twisting with the waver and doing an intricate move mid air and landing it. He was positive that it was Avery. He's never know any other person crazy enough to do that on a waver. Preparing himself he managed toe get over the next wave as the girl gleefully did another trick.

Her look of glee turned into one of horror. Or rather her mad grin tuned into a large frown. She jumped from the waver just as it shattered and she made it close enough to the beach not to drown. Wyper had what he wanted so he retreated for now.


	6. Left Arm

**The waver thing that happened is so what I would do. I mean the part where she did the major turn, the flash back and spraying Wyper. I wouldn't do any tricks only cause I wouldn't know how to. **

Chapter Six: Avery's left Arm

Avery did not look happy as she got out of the water onto the shore. Her clothes stuck to her and hung while her hair clumped together and hung down in front of her face. "Sorry about the waver." she grumbled to Conis and her father. She made her way onto the going merry to dry off and get changed. Nami followed her, she wanted to talk because some how she'd gotten this little idea in her head that Avery had been _flirting_ with that enemy man. Nami followed Avery onto the ship and into her room.

Avery was so out of it in thought that she didn't even notice Nami. Avery had dropped her pants and underwear then pulled new, dry ones, on. She'd just removed her shirt when Nami burst into her room. Avery felt naked, like completely naked because not only could Nami easily see her eyes but her arm too. "What," Was all Nami could get out as she stared at Avery's left arm. On the most sweltering of days Avery had always worn long sleeves and a glove. She understood why now.

When Avery had first came onto the Straw Hats' boat she'd held onto several pieces of paper as if her life depended on it. On those papers were instructions. One had places about where bolts went another about screws and then there was one with wires. And many more with parts Nami couldn't even name. And there were several that she never let out of her sight. The finished plans with all of the pieces put together. And when Avery had money she bought metals, and bolts, and random metal nick knacks. "You can't tell anyone." Avery said harshly and slammed her door shut. "Not a word to a soul."

Avery's left arm, from shoulder to fingers was metal. She had a mechanical arm. Nami looked up at Avery's face. It didn't even dawn on her that she could see Avery's entire face. The skin so pale from lack of sun, her eyes so different yet holding the same gleam, the smoothness of her face from lack of acne, not one bit of it was taken notice of. All Nami could understand was that Avery, young and semi-childish Avery, was missing an arm. "What happened?"

"It's a long, long story." Avery said. In her voice was a hint of longing. Like she was thinking of a time long ago. "But to make it short when I lived here I was attacked and hurt. I fell through the seas and survived. A pirate ship picked me up and the man was nice. He put this thing on and taught me how to move again then how to make another in case something happened. He knew that I couldn't stay there, that I longed to come back up here." She looked over at Nami. Her eyes held so much emotion that Nami could even begin to decipher them. "I'm always working on the plans. Fixing any kinks making it more usable. But it's never going to be normal. Never going to feel the wind, water, hot or cold." Avery put the metal hand on Nami's face. "I feel a pressure because the wires in the arm say it. I feel that your warm because that's what they say. But I don't feel the heat. Or if you skin is soft or rough."

"Avery," Nami said, there was a look of pity in her eyes.

"I've lost so much that's why I'm not sure what to do here. My life, my father my arm. And my love. I could get most of that back but it'll never be the same. I'll never feel my fathers favorite food's texture with this hand. I'll never fell the man I love's soft skin, or his calloused hand. If I have a child I'll forever fear that I miss calculated the pressure I'm using in this hand and crush the child. How can I decide about anything again? Anything I do will be dictated by this arm. If I keep it or get rid of it, it doesn't matter anymore." She looked at Nami again. "I don't know what anyone will say about it, how they'll act seeing it. If they'll fear me or pity me. This arm- it's destroyed me." Nami could understand, because in a way that's what Arlong's tattoo had done.

With that tattoo on her arm people hated her, they feared her or they pitied her. Nami pulled Avery into a hug. "If you choose to stay here then change your mind, you know where we're headed." Nami pulled Avery close. She felt like she and Avery were really sisters. "I think you should stay. Find that guy." Avery nodded. "But right now we need to get you a shirt." Avery's cheeks reddened. "You've got a pretty face, why do you hide it?"

"Oh that, it was an accident. I just let my hair grow and after a while it just did this. I'm fine with it that way."

Nami looked to be in though. "We'll fix that tomorrow. For now get dressed and we'll go eat."

.~:*:~.

Later that night Avery stayed in the same room as Robin and Nami. She normally stayed with Zoro on watch because that idiot fell asleep half the time so she took over but tonight she stayed with them. Robin took notice of the metal armed girl in a tank top. But all she said was that Avery had nice eyes. With a blush Avery turned on the couch to face the back cushions.

Robin stayed awake that night and when she heard someone moving on the deck she went to investigate. Only there was no one there. So when she entered the room again she locked the door. Someone tried the door handle after that but then left. Robin's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure who it could be. But then nothing happened until the sun started to rise and Nami and Avery woke up. Avery woke up before Nami. She pulled a long sleeve shirt on saying that she was going to go take a bath, she obviously didn't want the guys seeing her arm.

"Navigator-Chan?" Robin said as Nami started to wake up. With a grumble that told her to continue robin obliged. "Why does Avery-San have a metal arm?"

"Not really sure. She said that she had been attacked a few years ago and a pirate was able to give her that as an arm."

"Did that pirate happen to be CoCoa?" Robin asked. She was now quite serious.

"I don't know. She never gave me any names. She mentioned pirates, her father and her fiance."

"She had a fiance?" Robin asked. The younger woman was becoming so much more interesting as of late. "And you didn't try to get any more information?"

"Oh! I forgot to ask her about the man on the skates, darn."

Nami was now fully awake and going to find Avery again. Looking around the deck she saw Luffy sitting on Merry's head, Zoro sleeping on the deck, Chopper was mashing something in a bowl, Sanji was leaning over the railing on the ship smoking, and Usopp was working on something. So without hesitation Nami walked into the occupied bathroom. Avery was soaking in the tub, scrubbing her hair. "You should really knock, Nami." Avery said without looking

"Hurry up, I'm going to do your hair." Avery sunk lower into the hub and rinsed her hair out. Then stayed low in the tub. Only leaving her nose and above that out of the water. Her wet hair covering her glaring eyes. "If you don't hurry up I'll make you wear a different shirt." Nami threatened and winked at Avery.

Avery knew she was serious. "How am I to get out and dressed with you in here?" Nami left and Avery got out. As soon as she was dressed and ready she prepared herself. Opening the bathroom door she ran and made it to the front of the ship. She jumped and landed on the beach. Nami came running, brush in her hand and hair ties on her wrist. She too jumped but Avery had the lead and she was used to running and her strong legs could last longer than Nami's. Soon enough Avery lost Nami. She got out of it for today.


	7. Tattoo's

**I feel so epic. I drew a picture of Wyper and I'm on the seventh chapter. So much done in under twelve hours... Yeah I woke at noon and it's now only 11:20 **

Chapter Seven: Tattoo's

Avery had managed to get out of Nami's grasp for several days by waking up much, much earlier than the younger girl. Avery was only a few years older than Nami at twenty-two. It hadn't yet been a full six years since Enel had taken over. But close two it. In two months it would be six years and in one month Avery would be twenty-three.

It was night now and Avery was on watch with Zoro. The later of the two already asleep. Avery left the crows nest to get a cup of water from the kitchen. She'd just entered when the light turned on scaring her. "God! Sanji. You scared the crap out of me." Sanji apologized saying he thought she was Luffy. "Yeah well may I have a cup of water?"

When she finished her water both her and Sanji went outside. It was fully dark then and Sanji looked up at the sky. "It's so easy to see all of the stars up here." Sanji commented. Avery just nodded. "It reminds me of the Baratie."

"What's that?" Avery questioned.

"It's where I came from. It's a floating restaurant. The Shitty owner worked hard to make it possible and it's where my home was."

"You still like the owner?" Avery questioned and Sanji nodded. "Then it's still your home. You can always have several homes. Home is with your Nakama. If he'd let you come back it's still your home in a way." Sanji and her didn't say anything after that. He just kept looking up at the stars and she set her chin on the railing.

"Hey," Avery said after a while. "Do you hear that?" They stopped speaking and there was something. A familiar sound but at the moment neither could place it.

"Oh god!" Sanji nearly screamed. His hand covered his eyes and he stumbled back several steps. Avery went to look up, to possibly see what had caused his such distress when two feet landed on with side of her. And a hand pushed down on the back of her head keeping her from looking up. "My fucking eyes!" Sanji cried. She didn't fully understand.

Who ever was standing over her, she couldn't see because her head was held immobile, grabbed the back of her shirt and jumped off. That freed her head and she looked up. She only got a glimpse but she was sure that Sanji, who'd been looking up when the man had been above them, had gotten a full view. Who ever it was had either been hard or really fucking big while soft. Then she was tossed over the person's left shoulder and she recognized the man's long segmented hair.

He was using the skates to move fast. What he didn't realize was that fast running plus wind and someone over your shoulder wasn't a good idea. "I can see your ass, ya know." The man nearly lost his balance but he managed to regain it and kept going. They were quite far away from the ship but Avery could still hear Sanji yelling. "How'd you end up with a scar on you left cheek?" again he tripped. Avery had just found a new game. Can we make Wyper trip? That's what she decided to call it. "Ya know, i though a guys ass was-"

"Shut up." He said in a voice that Avery would never mistake. Of course it sounded more masculine that six years ago but it was Wyper's voice. Of course she wasn't going to listen to him, she'd yet to make him trip.

So she pulled her ace out. "What's with the tattoo on you inner right thigh? The one that's close to your sac?" This time he did fall. Of course she caught a glimpse of it when she'd caught a glimpse of him. What Avery didn't account for was that she would fall in water.

She fell off of his shoulder while under the water but latched herself onto his arm. He came up and managed to get to standing on the water again. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Wyper growled. She nearly didn't recognize him. He'd tattooed his face on the left side and no longer had his red bandana. And with his hair grown out and turned into a Mohawk, "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't swim." She said. He couldn't see her eyes but he figured they were wide with fear. He rolled his eyes and his face seemed to soften. He wrapped his right arm around her back.

"Let go of my arm." He ordered and reluctantly she did. Then in one movement he was holding her bridal style. "Now shut up or I'll drop you on purpose." Avery shut the fuck up. He took of running once more and the slight rocking lulled her to sleep. She remembered him doing something of the sort once before. One of her fathers guards had gone rouge and tried to _attack_ her. She'd gotten lost in the woods, saw the large snake eat the man, then Wyper came to her rescue. He'd held her and rocked her slightly until she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

Wyper brought her to his tipi and went to find Chief. "Why did you bring her here?" The chief asked angrily. "What if it isn't her."

"I'm positive it's Avery." Wyper told him. "I'm not letting her be given to Enel again." He'd heard the White Barrett's talking, the Straw Hat crew was going to be given to Enel's priests tomorrow. The chief sighed heavily.

"Bring her here." The Chief ordered.

"She's asleep. I'll check her arm when she wakes up." With a silent nod the Chief dismissed Wyper. When Wyper returned to his tipi Avery had woken up. "Avery?" He questioned, praying that he'd been right all of these years and she was alive.

"Wyper." She retaliated with. He was surprised, she'd recognized him.

"Is it really you?" His gruff voice questioned as he put a cigarette between his lips and light it. "Let me see your arm."

"No." She growled at him. His eyebrows furrowed. In the past she would never have denied him. And when she'd gotten the tattoo- his mark, the red one that was on his left bicep had been put onto her left bicep also- she'd adored showing it off. But now she refused to even show him her arm. "It's no longer there." She sad when she noticed he was fingering his tattoo. His eyes widened in shock. "There was an accident, it's no longer visible." He could understand that. At least she didn't have it removed.

"Then we'll replace it." His solution was so simple that for a moment it felt like she as talking to Luffy about being cute.

"It's impossible. At least on my left arm." Now that, he did not believe. How could her entire arm be too fucked up to have a tattoo put on it? He was eying her arm now so she repositioned herself. Her left arm was in front of her with her right arm wrapped around it and her knee's hiding both arms. Her head rested on the top of her knees and it seemed she'd completely encased her arm.

But he didn't care, he wanted to see her arm. "Let me see it. If you don't at least prove that it's no longer discernible than we can not believe it's you."

"I never said it wasn't discernible. Using discernible means that some part of it can be seen still. Just not able to be made out. I said that it's no longer visible on this arm. Meaning that there's nothing left for you too look at." Avery replied. Her voice muffled by her knees.


	8. Time To Fight

**So much done. Now I'm tired but I don't wanna stop yet. So I'm working on Chapter 8 And Check out my journal. It's important for this story.**

Chapter Eight: Time To Fight

Avery tried to stay awake. She really did not want him to see her arm. He figured that he'd get her to show him soon. He'd laid down on his mat and soon he'd pretended he was asleep. He'd evened out his breathing and relaxed his body. And soon enough she laid down then cuddled up against him. Her head was on his left shoulder and her right arm laid on his waist. Tonight he had to sleep in the skirt. He felt her start to relax so he move his left arm and wrapped it around her waist.

It was another minute before she relaxed again and cuddled up to him even more. With his eyes closed he allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep. And tonight he didn't dream. He was glad for that because he was sure that if he did then he'd be disappointed when he woke up and she wasn't there.

Of course he woke up and she wasn't. Though he was slightly glad about that because the skirt had maneuvered itself so that he was out. He got up and fixed himself so that he could leave the tipi. By the fire Avery was sitting with the young girl Aisa. They were sitting across from each other and clapping their hands together. It seemed like a game. He didn't bother to interrupt them, he had to speak to Chief. He entered the older man's tipi. "I spoke with her earlier." Chief spoke up. "There is no need to check her arm and if you two are to get betrothed again your mark will be put on her right arm.

Wyper frowned at him. Why would Avery trust Chief more than himself. "She'll reveal it to you in her own time." Chief said. It was almost like the older man had that mantra ability and could read Wyper's mind. But Wyper accepted what Chief said and left. Avery and Aisa had stopped their game because Aisa was looking towards the tipi. Wyper looked at Aisa and nodded his head to the right where Laki should be. Aisa took the hint and left.

"I talked to Chief." He said as he sat next to her and she nodded. She held her arm to herself again. "I'm going to take you back to your crew today also." Avery slumped down. "Unless you'd rather wait until tomorrow." She turned her head and looked up at him. Her mouth was slightly agape and he was sure that if he could see her eyes they would be filled with hope. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and they were indeed filled with hope. He leaned down and was just inched from her mouth when someone cleared their throat.

Standing back up he looked to see who it was. "Autumn." He greeted. The chief had suggested just several days ago that Wyper think about choosing that girl as a new wife. Wyper had denied but Autumn was trying to get him to say yes. And now that Avery was here she seemed even more unpleasant. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We need to start planing our betrothal ceremony." She said with an air of infinity. It was like she knew something.

"My betrothed is right here." He held Avery against himself. But Autumn didn't seem to care.

"She doesn't even hold your mark. Or if she does she isn't showing it. That is not like a betrothed." Autumn said and Avery ignored her, settling for shaking her head so that her hair was back in her face. She was hiding, Wyper realized. Not from Autumn or anything, but from the world. Like if she couldn't see them then they couldn't see her.

"She'll be getting it soon." Wyper said. "And I've told you many times we are not going to be wed." That he said with more force. He was trying to make this girl leave. Standing up he brought Avery with him and lead her to his tent. Only to have Laki intercept him.

"We need to do something about those blue sea dwellers. They seem to be upset." Laki's eyes flickered to Avery. Wyper nodded.

"Are you going to hurt them?" Avery asked, her voice quivered. But Wyper shook his head. Aisa came running over then and grabbed Avery's arm.

"Can you teach me another pattern?" Aisa's eyes flicked to Laki, who quickly nodded. Avery caught every movement though the two of them must not have thought she would, especially with the hair in her eyes. So she pretended not to and nodded. When she left with Aisa to sit by the fire they were far enough away to be out of the hearing range of normal people but Avery could still hear. After losing half of her feeling of touch she'd made her other senses more keen. And then sight was lost because of her hair so her hearing increased even more.

"They are getting close, Wyper. They are looking for her. We need to do something." Laki hissed at Wyper. Avery remembered her. The two women never got along on friend like terms but they neither hated each other.

"We don't need to do anything." Wyper growled back. "The Skypian's are going to send them to Enel today. When they go back to the beach for the night it will be too late for them to return for her." He glared at Laki. Avery's hands worked on their own as she showed Aisa how to do the intricate patter for the clapping game. Their hands met every time and Avery continued to watch the two older people from the corner of her eye.

"You better be right Wyper. Or we'll have a problem here." Laki turned and stormed off them. Wyper growled at no one in particular and turned and headed off. Avery turned her head towards him now and purposely missed a clap.

"He's just going to check on the white sea to make sure no other blue sea dwellers get up here." Aisa informed Avery. Avery grinned at Aisa. "I'm going to go and help out. You should stay in Wyper's tipi." The recommendation didn't really sound too nice.

"I think I will. I got up early so I'm still a little tired." She laid down in Wyper's tipi and after an hour of people checking on her they stopped and assumed she was asleep. After they stopped checking on her she snuck out. It didn't surprise her to find that Conis' abandoned waver had been taken by them. So she decided that she should return it. The waver wasn't too loud and most of the people were further in the village so she got away without notice. Once she could no longer see the village she put as much speed on as she could and headed for Angel beach.

But when she arrived it was already too late. They were gone. She abandoned the waver and tried to find Conis. But only came up with her father. "Where are they Ossan?" He turned his head away from her and she knew she was too late. "I'm using your other waver, the one that Nami had borrowed. " He looked up at her in slight fear.

"But God does not want you! There is no need for you to die too."

"They're my Nakama!" Avery yelled at him. "And I would gladly give my life to help them live! Wouldn't you do the same for Conis?" She didn't let him reply but ran out and down the many stairs to the waver. She made it to the docks and found out about what Conis had done. It didn't matter much to Avery. She just raced after her Nakama.

Wyper returned too late. Avery wasn't in his tipi and none of the villagers had seen her for awhile. He knew where she'd went. But if he was to go after her he'd need an excuse. One that would be justified. It wasn't long before he was given one. A priest had fallen, along with Gan Fall. The warriors suited up, it was time to battle, time to get rid of Enel. Wyper would find the bell and ring it, then he'd find Avery and give her a good talk about disappearing on him.


	9. Sadism

**Is he too OOC? If he is just let me know. Because he knows Avery already and thinks of her as one of his people. And Wyper may be all harsh and mean to people he doesn't know but he love s and will protect his people, besides he loves her and has a soft spot for her. **

Chapter Nine: Sadistic Thoughts And Sadistic People

Avery was in the Upper Yard now and she was utterly lost. It had changed so much in the past six years. She'd bypassed the four named doors and went down an almost unnoticeable side path. She slowed the waver down and just watched all around her, looking for some enemy to jump out. If one did appear she just hoped that it was Enel or one of his four priests not _that_ man. When Enel had come and taken over six years ago there were five others with him. The four priests and another man. Avery didn't know this man's name but she could never forget his face.

Her mind started to drift as she heard rustling in the bushed below her. Something was there. Something big. Ignoring her sense of better judgment she got close to the edge she was only going to take a peek then take off. She reached the edge and looked over. There was nothing too unusual down there, just some blue grass. Wait, blue grass? There's no such thing as blue grass. At least not in Upper Yard. And it wasn't swaying in the wind, there was no wind at the moment anyway.

Something sounded from behind her and Realization dawned on Avery. Light blue and dark blue strip. White hair or fur on the sides. She knew exactly what it was. And she slowly turned wither she would confirm her suspicions or she'd be horribly wrong and die. Or something. She turned. A loud and low sound emitted from what was before her. She had no time to react before it lunged. A scream ripped itself from her throat.

.~:*:~.

Wyper grinned. Gan Fall was gone and so was a priest. Now was the time to enter. His warriors followed him and they made it in. The first of the three remaining priests came quickly. But something held Wyper back. He hesitated and all of his warriors blasted past him. Worry about Avery plagued his mind. If a priest had already showed up now, could it be possible Avery had already encountered one? Was she dead? Had he only gained her to loose her again? No. He shook those thoughts from his mind and raced after his warriors but when he nearly caught up to them he moved to the trees. The trap was visible to him. It was too late for his warriors, they were trapped.

He hid in a tree close by deciding his course of action. The priest spotted him. It was time to engage. Wyper jumped from the tree at the incoming man. His bazooka fired but it was useless. The priest dodged and Kamakiri yelled out a warning. Ignoring his friend he allowed the fire javelin to pierce his left shoulder. "An arm is all you want?" He questioned. As he looked in the priests eyes he felt a sadistic streak he didn't know he possessed. This priest could have killed Avery already for all Wyper knew. "Then you can have it." holding out his right arm Wyper put it to the other man's chest.

"An impact dial is useless." The priest warned with a cocky smirk. Wyper met it with his own.

"Reject." The simple, two syllable word left Wyper's lips and put a look of horror upon the priest. Wyper pushed and the impact set the dial off. Wyper landed perfectly holding onto his right shoulder. The impact had hurt it. But he accomplished what he'd meant to. The priest would not be waking up again.

With the priest defeated the strands of cloud that held his warriors in place evaporated. They fell to the ground and without saying anything Wyper took off. He was disturbed with himself. The sadism he'd felt when thinking he'd lost Avery again and the fact that for a few moments he had no longer cared about the bell. He hadn't ever thought of anything above ringing the bell. Even when he'd wanted to wed Avery. But he felt that was because he knew that he would ring it and not ever loose her. Not one of the Shandian's would dare to hurt her and God's guardians wouldn't either but now that there was a chance...

Wyper pushed himself harder as he raced to get ahead. His priorities changed. Find Avery, kill Enel, ring the bell. What a difference within the few minutes he'd been in the forest. From being on the bottom Avery had become his top priority. Even above Enel. But he knew that if Enel was the God for the rest of eternity as long as Avery was with him he could live with it. He had deeply missed her.

.~:*:~.

_Wyper waited. He was seated in the waver Avery had always used. In front of him was the Upper Yard. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't have sunk into the white sea. Everyone had to be wrong. Avery was too, she was... Avery just couldn't. And that was that. No one could tell him otherwise. So here he was. Sitting and waiting for the third day in a row. _

_Avery had to be stuck in the Upper Yard. That was what was going on. She was hiding from the priests, trying to make it to the coast to get away. That's what was true. Wyper was here waiting for her. At this cape they'd always met if they were meeting. But they weren't meeting. And Avery wasn't coming. Wyper knew it but he couldn't accept it. _

_The sun was setting so he got up and turned the waver, heading back to his village. He'd go back tomorrow. She'd be there waiting with tears streaming down her pretty little face. Balling about how scared she was._

_But she wasn't. Going to be there that is. She wasn't going to be balling her eyes out crying for him, at least not on the Vearth. On the blue sea was another thing. But he wouldn't be able to hold her and tell her everything was alright. No one was. Not a single person would be there to comfort her because her father was hidden away, her protectors were dead or injured being held captive, and her only love was waiting for her at a place she was likely never to return to._

.~:*:~.

It was late now. Late enough for the retreat to be called but it wasn't going to be called yet. In an hour or so it was. Wyper was helping several of his men when he heard it. Avery's voice. Quickly he dispatched the enforcers and ran her way. She was yelling at someone. There, in front of her, was an enforcer he wasn't like the mindless sheep ones. This enforcer was known as Kero. He was more sadistic than the thoughts that were passing through Wyper's mind. But for now Wyper couldn't do anything. He sat in hiding trying to figure out how to separate Avery and Kero.

Kero was a short man. He was taller than Avery, hell nearly everyone was, but he was strong. Stronger than Wyper's wingless little bird. The man's muscles were shown all the time for he was always shirtless and not a scar marred him. The White Barrett's pant's were his design and he sported a pair. The man's slicked back gray hair was never out of place, not even now. His mouth was twisted into a sickly grin as he looked down at Avery.

Her arm was pulled back and in the man's grasp. Kero's foot was placed on her back as she knelled. One of his hands held Avery's covered wrist and the other was just above her elbow. Wyper knew what Kero was going to do. He enforced the laws in Angle city. He'd done this many times to incapacitate a man from work and as a public display. If Kero managed to go through with this move Avery's left arm would be lame for the rest of her life. Wyper had to interfere.

He would never forgive himself if she was ever injured like that and he didn't stop it. Wyper raced from the tree towards the pair and Avery looked at him. Though Wyper could not see her eyes her agape mouth was enough to show her shock.

Kero knew that he had to finish the stupid girl fast. He slammed his hand down on her arm. He felt as the elbow shift, broken because no human's arm could withstand this pressure pushing in a way it should not, and it moved to that sickening angle that Kero loved. He felt himself harden. This was what he loved. Kero was truly sick. Wyper yelled And Kero looked at him. "Any closer and I tear it off!" Kero warned. Though in truth he was going to destroy it anyway. He pulled her arm as if to show Wyper he was serious.


	10. Laki

**You like it? I'm trying to keep it short, though now that I think about it my G.I. Joe story was short in my opinion and that was 44 chapters... **

Chapter Ten: Laki, Friend or Foe

Avery put her head down. What should she do? This man that was behind her was her enemy and she could easily take him down. But then there was Wyper. He was in front of her and would see her every move. Should she save herself and show him the disgusting person she'd become? Or just let him think she was weak? Forever needing his protection.

But was that what she wanted? To continue to be his wingless little bird? Yes, she did. But that wasn't who she was anymore. She couldn't be that girl anymore. She'd come to accept that with her talk with Nami. When Nami learned who she used to be she didn't care, when Nami knew she was strong she didn't care. So Avery was going to chance it with Wyper. If he didn't accept her now, she'd still have a chance to return with her nakama.

"Ow!" Avery falsely cried. She was no drama queen or an expert liar or anything, but she could be convincing at times. "Please, stop it hurts." She whimpered. Her eyes were emotionless. Another reason she grew her hair out. Her eyes always betrayed her true emotions. She reached up to her shoulder with her free right arm. Wyper was shaking with anger. The quivering that she saw could be nothing but that emotion. Her fingers hit several places on her metal shoulder and she felt some pressure. The soft hiss of air could only be heard by her because of the maniac's laugh behind her.

The feelings from the arm were gone. She'd put it back latter, after Wyper saw her. After the asshole behind her was down. "Why little girl, I'm sorry. Should I do this?" He pulled at the arm and kicked her away. He flew back, not expecting the arm to pull free so easily. Wyper yelled on protest but a second later she was dashing for Kero. Her left shoulder hit the him and she pushed until they rammed into a large tree. His torso was cut up along with Avery's sleeve. The blood spots were obviously not from her. If it had been the entire sleeve would be covered.

She stomped hard on the mans chest and her spiked shoes cut him up. Then with a swift kick to the mans head he was knocked out. Avery looked at Wyper for a second before looking away. She was scared. Wyper reached her and he set a hand on each of her shoulders. Her left shoulder felt different. More bumpy like. Moving his hand down he could feel that where the open wound should have been there were sharp pieces and something else.

He gripped the sleeve and pulled. It offered little resistance before tearing off. Her shoulder was made of metal. He touched several parts. It couldn't be. How had this happened? Why had this happened. He took a step back from her. He didn't know what to think or feel so he was numb. That's why her tattoo was gone. The arm no longer existed. She reached down and gabbed something from the ground. Her arm. Wyper felt slightly sick thinking about it. But then he remembered it was metal, not a real arm.

She had trouble opening her bag but she managed it, she'd been doing it long enough. She laid the broken arm on the ground and put her foot on it then pulled. There was a pop and the arm was back in the right position. She bent it at the elbow and shoved it in the bag before shouldering the bag.

It was when she started to head for the broken waver that he snapped back into reality. "Come on." Called his gruff voice. She turned her head slightly to indicate she was listening. "We're retreating for the night. Let's go." She looked at the waver and sighed. She was in no position to argue right now so she did as bade. She reached his side and he took her bag. It was heavy. Heavier than his metal bazooka. He looked at her arm and he realized that she'd, and he had no idea how but, she'd tied the end of the ripped sleeve making the metal not able to be seen.

He looked away. Thought's consumed him. Avery watched him. Her bangs hid her eyes so that no one could see them not him not the enemy not an ally. She was hidden from everyone, just like she wanted. Her face was the mask of calm but her eyes were brimmed with tears she wouldn't shed. Her bangs were her safe place. She could hide behind them and no one would notice her, she'd be just another freak among the throngs of them.

"Kiri!" She called when she caught sight of Kamakiri and Laki. It was her nickname for him when she'd been around him and Wyper. There was a glare on Laki's face but her eyes told Avery what had happened. Kamakiri's injuries were Laki's fault. Or that's how Laki felt. Kamakiri's eyes held no such thing but he was tired.

"Avery." His voice held the same tiredness as his eyes.

"We're calling the retreat." Wyper announced. He passed Avery her bag back and went to help his friend. Avery shouldered the bag. She'd leave soon. She never planned on returning with Wyper and now she had the chance. "Avery." He called and handed her his weapon. She had a feeling he knew her plans but she'd never steal his weapon of leave it somewhere because then he'd be weaponless. It was when they made it to the white sea that she stopped.

Everyone was racing past her. "Hey." She said and a guy stopped. She didn't know him but she recognized him. She passed the weapon to him and turned to leave. But the man grabbed her. He grunted. For a small girl she was heavy. He passed the bazooka off to someone else and jumped off with her. "What are you doing?" She called out.

"He wouldn't want you left in there." Was the man's strained reply. She resigned herself to this fate and stayed rigid. As dead weight she'd weigh more and the man had enough weight already. When they reached land he set her down and she took the bazooka from the other man. A few woman cried when they realized their men had not returned. That their men had been the first few casualties that this battle had caused.

Avery wasn't able to bare hearing their cries so she headed off towards Wyper's tent. She could hear the voices yelling before she saw them. Laki was furious at Wyper. "How could you!" She screamed. "All for Avery! That girl should be dead to you by now. Hell she _should_ be dead. You were supposed to call the retreat an hour ago! But you extended it for her." Laki cried out. It was like she'd felt all the pain of the missing and dead. "We lost too many people because of her! She left, you should have just let her go."

"Now?" He said in a solemn voice. "Or then? Laki what time are you talking about. When I just got the girl I loved back or when I'd just lost her?" His voice was eerily calm.

"Both times!" Laki called out. "When they said she'd died and sank into the white sea you should have let her go too. And when she obviously no longer likes you and left you should have let her go. She's probably screwing that crew of pirates and you know it." Wyper had nothing to say to that.

Avery tossed the bazooka at their feet and while Wyper just stared at it expressionlessly Laki looked in horror at Avery. She'd obviously heard the entire conversation. Her eyes soon locked onto Avery's arm. "She's right Wyper." Avery finally said. "When I died six years ago you should have given up. There was a good chance that I'd never make it back here. The first two tries of mine failed and it was only chance that I stumbled upon this crew and luck was the only reaason that we made it up here." Wyper still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I nearly gave up on myself. But I always believed in you. But even though you didn't give up on me you obviously didn't believe in me."

She turned and walked off even though she had no where else to go. Wyper looked after her. He didn't understand her words but Laki must have. She scuffed and turned back to Wyper. "Come on, it's been six years and she's been with pirates. You can't honestly believe she's still pure."

Wyper blinked. Never once had he questioned that until Laki brought it up and even now he doubted his female friend. "I do." He finally said. "I believe it." He entered his tent efficiently ending the conversation.


	11. Kiss

**Bold. … how the hell had I misspelled that? Bole, seriously? Fucking computer. The anti-virus expired or something now nothings working even though I have a new one on, the next chapter of this isn't opening so I cant work on it and Mozilla will only open in safe mode before immediately closing DX Pissing me off. Sorry if there are any really long delays.**

Chapter Eleven: Kiss Me Breathless

It was a long while and Avery hadn't come to the tent yet so Wyper went out looking for her. It wasn't hard to find her. She was not only at the foot of Calgara's statue but she was where everyone was avoiding. No, _she_ was who they were avoiding. She was tinkering with something in her lap. When he got closer he could see what it was. Her arm. She was either about to work on it or just finishing because she was working on screws on the outside.

She set the screw driver down so he guessed she was finished. "How'd it happen?" He asked. He hadn't meant to ask out loud but he had. She said nothing. "Come on. It's about time we get some rest." A murmur ran though the crowd of people milling about.

"They think I'm a whore enough, why risk your reputation too?"

"Because I believe you and when we have the ceremony to wed they will see it too." Her head whipped to look at him. And even though he couldn't see it he was sure that her eyes were wide with shock. Not only had he announced that he believed that she was still pure but that he was going to wed her. And he'd announced it in front of a large group of his village.

He could see a light blush running up her neck and coating her cheeks. Though he just might not wait to be wed and prove she's telling the truth. And if she isn't he'd find a way to fake it. He was going to wed her whether or not everyone else wanted them too. Avery gathered her stuff up and followed him back to his tent. While in there he took her bag and set it down.

He turned back to face her only to find her shirtless. One thing about grass skirts is that they do not show whether a guy is turned on or not. "Can you help me?" She asked and slightly motioned with the arm. He moved towards her unsure of what she wanted done. She moved the shoulder of the arm to her shoulder. After moving it around a bit she held it still. "Hold it here with one hand." He did as asked. She dropped an impact dial on the ground then stomped on it as hard as she could.

Slipping her foot out of the shoe she grabbed it between her toes and brought it up to her good hand. Before he could stop her she slammed it against her shoulder and with a sickening sound the shoulder popped into place. His hand let go of her arm in shock. Had she really just done that? Avery fell to the floor holding the shoulder with her real hand. Her teeth ground together trying to block out the pain. It wasn't anything unusual but no matter how many times she did that, it still hurt. "Are you crazy?" He asked as he picked her up.

"I'm sure that if I'd asked you to hit it to pop it back in you'd say no and have nothing to do with it." She said through gritted teeth. "Besides I've done it this entire time."

"Why's she got no shirt on? In front of my fiance no less." Someone said. "Anyway Wyper, you need to come so that they can look at your tattoo as they do mine." Avery just closed her eyes and relaxed. "Obviously she doesn't care." Autumn said with an air of authority.

"Didn't you hear?" Avery asked and yawned. Wyper couldn't help but imagine the two fighting, Avery winning of course, and getting even more turned on. "He announced it loud enough."

"That joke?" Autumn said incredulously. Wyper was standing between the two but quickly took a step back when Avery sat up. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to be seen with a _slut_ like you, having only said that out of pity because of your condition and past relations."

"Even so, he keeps denying you in front of everyone and claiming me in front of the same people." Avery tilted her head to the side slightly and gave a soft smile. If her eyes could be seen they would be innocently closed. Autumn flinched red with anger combined with embarrassment. Avery pushed on her knees as she stood up. She walked forward and right up to Wyper. He was curious about what she was going to do.

She turned her head to Autumn then with her left hand, as a slight show because Autumn had mentioned the arm, she reached up to Wyper's neck and pulled him down close to her face level. She turned and faced him. On the tips of her toes she leaned up and opened her mouth. "And I'm sure he doesn't mind me doing this." With each word her lips ghosted over his. Then she crashed her mouth to his and he did not mind at all.

Their kiss started out as just touching of the lips then it turned into moving and when Wyper let his tongue run across Avery's lips Autumn made a sound, though at the moment neither of the two occupants of the tent cared enough to think about what kind of sound she made, and she left. But the kiss didn't stop there. No it continued.

His tongue lapped at her bottom lip then his mouth wrapped around that lip and sucked. He pulled her lip and she gasped at the sensation. Wyper released her lip and his tongue wormed it's way into her agape mouth. With their faces mashed together neither cared about the outside world. He moved forward making her moved back. The back of her knees hit the end of his bed and they fell upon it. His hands moved from her waist up slowly. His fingers trailed over her skin and left a tingling sensation behind. They separated for air. Avery's mind seemed to come back. She wanted to stop yet she didn't.

She's wanted him for far too long to say no. But she needed to. Once his lips stopped what they were doing to her neck she would. She'd also make sure to stop moving her hips. And she would also make sure to put a shirt on too. Once he stopped with his lips on her neck that is. Once he- footsteps rushed towards his tent. Avery and Wyper disengage from each other. Avery pulled on her ruined shirt. And sat on the floor in front of her bag. Wyper sat on his bed with his face in his hands.

Autumn entered dragging Chief with her. "See!" She said and didn't even bother to look herself.

"No, I do not see. And Autumn I believe you need to stop with Wyper. It is obvious that he does not want you. He has the girl he was intended for so once again that betrothal is back. And even if you two were betrothed her's came first and is more important." The chief grabbed Autumn and left. Wyper had looked up upon their entry and now he looked to Avery. He wanted to continue but seeing as how she was not looking at him it was obvious that she did not want to.

She was inexperienced while he, was not. He'd known a few women before her. Then there was her and he'd known none. It was a year after she was pronounced dead that he'd had a woman again and it didn't feel right. And though he's been with a few since he knew that if she left again he wouldn't be with one again. It was her that he wanted and no other woman could fill that. "Come." He said and laid down. "We need to rest." Avery stayed in her spot on the floor. "Avery." He called and she jolted. "Let's go to sleep." She got up and he saw what she'd been doing. Her metal arm was covered in a bandage.

"It gets cold at night. And I don't like the way that if I lay on it screws dig into me." It was a poor excuse to hid her true insecurity about it. But Wyper let it slide, for now. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes. Wyper thought she'd fallen asleep. "A man," She said finally. "He came with Enel, not one of his priests or enforcers though. When Enel attacked the man took me and cut my arm off at the shoulder in front of my father. We were tossed out to the white sea together. The people thought that I must have died with such a wound or drowned." She sighed deeply. "That's what happened to my arm." She snuggled up to him further, reveling in the warmth his body provided.

He was about to tell her good night, or possibly that he didn't care about her arm. But her breath trickled over his bare torso and when he looked at her closed eyes he knew she was asleep.


	12. Past

**FTS! Fucking open office won't let me get to my saved Wyper 12 or rather the twelfth chapter. Yeah, corny title last time, hopefully I don't do a very corny one this time too XD **

Chapter Twelve: The Past Has Returned

Avery woke up before Wyper again. She kept her eyes closed as she listened. Her small head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heart beat. Thump-thump, thump-thump, it went. Avery smiled as she listened. Her fingers twitched and she felt nothing but the little heat sensors processed the warmth. Her left hand was resting on his stomach. She cracked her eyes opened and her breath stopped. Perhaps his wearing a skirt to bed wasn't the best idea for modesty. Though he didn't seem to ever care about modesty.

He was just hanging out though. That wasn't what she expected to see when waking up. He shifted under her. Avery closed her eyes and evened her breathing out once again. Wyper continued to shift until he was awake, she was sure. His light curse enforced her theory. Then his hand that wasn't resting on her side moved down to fix the grass skirt.

It was another minute before Avery decided she could wake up without embarrassing either of them. So she started to stir. She yawned then looked up at him. He was looking at her with a scowl on his face. "You gotta do something about that hair." His free hand, the one not already holding her, moved and pushed her hair out of her face. "I like seeing your face." Her cheeks reddened and she hid her face in his chest.

She mumbled to him but he couldn't understand her. Kamakiri entered the tent, forgetting that Avery was in there with Wyper. After he looked at the two people on the bed he decided that because they were both decent it didn't matter. "Wyper, we need to get ready to go." Wyper nodded but didn't move. His eyes were locked on Kamakiri though. So Kamakiri figured Wyper wanted a moment alone with Avery so he left.

Avery got up then and went to grab her bag. "Where do you think your going?" He questioned. His intentions seemed to clash with hers. "You need to stay here in the village."

"No," she corrected. "I need to be heading to the Upper Yard. My nakama are in there somewhere." Avery shifted the bag until it was comfortably on her back.

"You do not need to worry about them anymore. You are home so stay here and wait for us to return." Avery didn't reply. She didn't know how to. Her eyes locked onto her single sleeve. It seemed useless now so she gripped it and tore it off making her once long sleeve shirt into a tank top. "Avery."

"I have to go." She said. "Whether I'm home or not, whether I stay with you or go with them it doesn't matter. They're my nakama. I can't just abandon them." She looked over at him and he sighed.

"But you stay with me." She grinned and immediately hugged him. He blushed slightly and put his hand on her head. "Come on, let's go." They let go of each other and headed out. They met up with the group of warriors and Wyper went to talk with an unhappy looking Laki. Avery, not wanting to get in the middle of their dispute anymore, went over to Kamakiri

"Hello, Kiri." She greeted and smiled up at him. His face twisted into a grimace as Braham laughed.

"Still calling him by that childish name, Little Birdy?"

.~:*:~.

"_So what's her name?" Kamakiri asked Braham as they watched Wyper get up. God and his people had just left. And the girl had left too._

"_I don't know. I think she was called Aviary." Braham replied. Wyper was getting close to them now and Genbo joined the conversation with a scuff. _

"_Then what is it?" Kamakiri asked Genbo._

"_No idea." said Genbo. Wyper was near enough now for them to converse with too. "What was her name, Wyper?"_

"_Didn't they call her Aviary?" He questioned. That's when Laki came into the conversation._

"_It's Avery." She said with a roll of her eyes. Men. _

"_I like Aviary better." Kamakiri said and Braham nodded in agreement. _

"_Isn't Aviary a place for birds?" Genbo questioned and they all went silent._

"_Aviary it is." Wyper said. She was a wingless bird. The irony would make the four men laugh for years to come. _

_It was days after the incident with God that Wyper met her again. She was walking through the forest with no weapon or any protectors. Wyper and some of the warriors were scouting out the place, trying to find the bell. He didn't find the bell but he found her. What was her name? He couldn't remember but he knew it was close to Aviary. So he called her that. "Aviary." She hesitated in her step and looked around._

"_My names Avery." She called out to a hidden Wyper. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." She was getting twitchy. Her eyes were flicking every which way. Wyper decided to come out. He knew she was alone and that if she tried to attack he could take her down. "You're that man." She said like it really specified who he was. "The one from the village."_

"_And you, Aviary, are God's daughter." Wyper said. He purposely said the wrong name and they both knew it. _

"_Wyper!" Someone shouted. "Where you at Wyper?" A man came though the brush and found them. "It's her." _

"_What is it Kamakiri?" Wyper asked. His voice was gruff sounding. So different from the almost playful tone he'd used when making fun of Avery._

"_The men are pulling back." He didn't take his eyes off Avery. "I'm Kamakiri. Pleasure to meet you , Little Birdie." Wyper smirked as she huffed._

"_The pleasure is all yours, Kiri. I'll be going now." She turned and headed in a different direction._

"_You do realize you're headed away from the Giant Jack?" Wyper questioned. _

"_Now you wait a minute!" Kamakiri shouted at her. "That's a girls name! Not my name. My name is Kamakiri! You hear me Little Birdy?"_

"_Of course I hear you, Kiri. How could I not? You're shouting loud enough." And this time she turned and headed in the correct direction._

.~:*:~.

They were once again in the woods now. Running and flying on their skates as fast as possible. Avery was, like Kamakiri, on a board. She had never liked the skates before. Half of day had already gone and they had gotten quite spread out. Kamakiri, Wyper, Braham, and herself were the last in the original group. The rest of the warriors were spread out and fallen behind. Braham dashed to the right leaving the group.

The sound of his flash guns alerted the remaining four to the enemy he was taking care of. Then Kamakiri went to their left and the screams of another enemy were heard. It was now only Wyper and Avery. The two travel silently and fast trying to reach their destination. Wyper so intent on making it to his destination did not notice Avery. Slowly she fell behind, going slower and slower until she was fully stopped.

She'd known that they were being followed for a while now but could do nothing about it because of the other people. No matter what Wyper had to make it to Giant Jack and to Enel. "I see you've realized I am here." A disgusting voice that haunted Avery's nightmares called.

"I've known you were there for a while now. Just couldn't stop and say hello before now." She sarcastically bit back.

"Why my dear, I'd expect nothing else from a fighter as yourself. You never were bark but all bite instead. That lovely arm of yours would have been mounted on my mantel had Enel not destroyed it before I could retrieve it." The man exited the shadows and entered her view. "You remember me, don't you?" His sickly voice rasped.

His body was well made. He was tall had a full head of long luscious black hair. He wore no shirt and his loose fitting pants moved in the wind. The bare feet of his made no sound as he walked over branches and dried leaves. Avery looked into his maroon eyes and she was positive it was him. No ones eyes could ever be as sadistic as his and his grin held more malice than one should be able to conceive.

She said nothing in reply to his taunting question but moved in a position to fight. "You know you can't defeat me without any weapons." He hissed. Still she said nothing and stayed silent. The man before her was angered now. He was not one to take being ignored lightly. He ran at her and she pulled her left arm back before releasing it and throwing her punch forward. Little spikes littered her knuckles and the man twisted to dodge. "Ah." He said. "I see." He looked at the metal arm and grinned. "The arm itself has become a weapon, has it not? Then you should be thanking me, I suppose. After all I am the one who rid you of the useless other one."


	13. The Past

**Gasp! The man that took Avery's Arm! Oh no! What will happen? Will she fight him and win? Loose? Will Wyper be the hero and show up and save her? Who the hell know. Cause I don't' XD Not yet anyway. **

Chapter Thirteen: The Past, I Love

There was a clash behind him and Wyper looked around. Avery was no longer there. He cursed and stopped he needed to decide what to do and quickly. But then, a blue sea dweller showed up. The one in the red vest and a straw hat.

Avery's punches were matched with a dial the man held. It was easy to see what Dial it was. The Reject dial. "Now don't you worry." He said. "I'm not going to use this immediately. I'm going to get all of your fight and when you can't anymore I'll do what Enel stopped me from doing last time we met." He licked his lips like he was looking at food. Enel, bad as he was, had _some_ compassion. He didn't let the bastard rape her. But he allowed the man to cut her arm off and throw her and her father into the sea. "You have grown quite pretty over the years. And I'd bet you still saved yourself for him. I'm going to love taking that from you."

"First your going to have to beat me." Avery growled as she landed another punch on the dial. Her right arm shot forward shocking him. The knife in her hand drove into his upraised leg. But all that did was stop her from gutting him like a fish. He screamed in pain and with the same leg managed to kick her away. "I've gotten stronger."

"I will kill you!" He yelled at her and charged. The anger radiated off of him and they battled. Her threw a punch and hit her square on the jaw. She flew back and hit a tree. No sound left her agape mouth yet blood trickled out. "You bitch!" He jumped into the air and pulled his arm back. Avery barely managed to get out of the way in time. She was lucky she did. Where her head had been moments ago was a large crater and the tree groaned. There on the ground was the-

She jumped forward and reached what had been on the ground as another of his punches barely missed her. Avery grabbed it and tuned just as his fist met her stomach. He continued to push until she flew up into the air and he saw a grin on her face. She had a plan.

Everyone of his punches connected with her somewhere. The stomach, her hands that protected her face, her sides. Punch after punch hit their mark and she was starting to feel pain. Finally he seemed to be tiring. On weary legs she stood. He walked forward and she had no intention of moving, as if she could that is. "I'm not going to kill you." He finally said. "I'm going to keep you alive until I break you."

Aver lifted her left arm and set her palm against him. It landed mid chest. "You really think that?" She questioned. Blood and sweat had her hair in clumps and her bangs stuck to her face. She looked up and he hesitated. Her lips were quirked in a malicious smirk and with her bangs plastered out of her eyes he saw the glint there

"And just what do you think you can do about it? You're half dead already." He took another step forward and he heard it. His eyes widened and she braced her left arm with her right.

"Indeed, I am. Reject!" She yelled as the blast threw them both away from each other. She managed to keep her footing, barely, because she had anticipated it. Him, not so much. He'd flown back and into a tree. On his chest was a large indent. The reject dial had done it's job but she wasn't satisfied. She ran sluggishly forward. Her left arm wasn't moving from the elbow down. But still she had to finish this. She straddled his in caved chest. He hissed in pain and gurgled blood. She hand moved to his face and he tried to beg, to plead. "Don't." She said. "Just don't. It will make no difference. Did my begging and pleading make any difference?" She questioned. She pushed her arm down. "Reject!" She yelled again and blood pooled around them as his face was destroyed. "Reject!" This time nothing of his head was left and her metal arm exploded. She flew back and landed on someone.

Please don't let it be an enemy, she begged in her mind. It was the same Shandian that she had met yesterday. The one that had carried her to the village. She was on the ground now and she watched as he crawled forward to the destroyed man. Her mind blacked out as he screamed.

When she came to Laki was leaning over her, tears were streaming down her face. "Laki?" Avery asked and Laki opened her eyes. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"How stupid are you?" Laki said through tears. "You could have died. And Wyper wouldn't have been destroyed by that."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Avery said, her mind was still fuzzy. "Are you alright?" Avery asked again.

"Kamakiri's been hurt. He's-" Laki told Avery what had happened. "I don't know what to do. I need to find Wyper but he needs help too."

"Leave Kiri to me, just get me my bag. You go to Wyper." Laki did as asked. "I have some medical stuff in here. Go, I couldn't make it to Wyper if I wanted to." Laki nodded and ran off while Avery dragged herself to where Kamakiri was supposed to be.

She finally found him. He was laying down and panting heavily. "What are you doing here?" Kamakiri said when he saw her. "What happened to your arm?"

"I lost it somewhere I guess." She joked. "I need to-" She cut herself off as her vision swayed. "Here." She gave him her first aid kit just as her mind blacked out again and she lost consciousness.

.~:*:~.

_Wyper was meeting with Avery again. He'd just confronted her and her father about the betrothal. But he still needed to talk to her alone. "Avery." He called as she ran into view. She spotted him and ran right up to him. Her arms flung around him as she crashed into him. But he'd braced himself and they didn't fall. She was crying. "What's the matter?" He questioned her distress. _

"_I'm sorry!" She cried. "I just thought that you wouldn't mind. I mentioned it to my father and he went over it with your Chief. You had said that you wanted to be with me, together you'd said so I thought that with it like this we could be together and end this stupid war. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. _

"_It's alright." He said. He lifted her up and brought them to a large tree to sit against. As he sat he seated her in his lap. "But are you sure about this? You are still young. And I am technically your enemy."_

"_You have never been my enemy Wyper. You and your friends have protected me and helped me. I love you, Wyper!" This was the fist time she'd said it. And he couldn't feel happier. _

"_I love you too, Avery." He said and held her to him. That night they fell asleep like that right there._


	14. Filler 1

**Here is the first... Wait what's it called again? Oh yeah! **

Chapter Fourteen: Filler! A Past experience.

Avery sat in a tree, one leg hung down as she hid from her father's guardians. She had a piece of paper on her lap and a charcoal pencil in her left hand. On the paper was an intricate drawing of the man she'd seen but two times. One was when he was going in for a head long collision with her. Her fingers brushed her scabbed over lip. The other was when him and his warriors had been in the forest even though they weren't supposed to be.

Yet those two, glimpses, were more than enough for her. On the paper she'd gotten every muscle drawn to perfection. His hair couldn't be any wilder but that made it pristine. And his cocky smirk, that stupid cigarette in his lips, was the most beautiful pair she'd ever seen. His coal eyes were as dark as her pencil. And the detailed tribal tattoo he had, justice was indeed done to it on her paper.

The week long project of drawing him was finally finished. Everyday she'd come to this same tree hoping to see him again. She'd formed a little crush on him. The importance of this tree was that this was where she had seen him, or rather he saw her, one week ago. She'd been hoping that he might come back, for one reason or another. But he hadn't.

With one leg lazily hanging from the tree and the other crossed so her pad and paper would stay, she leaned back and got comfortable. She would meet him sooner or later. It was a one hundred percent chance. A small smirk crossed her lips. Her left hand tossed something in the air and caught it. As the light hit it, it shone bright.

When he'd gotten right in her face then became distracted by Kamakiri, it'd fallen off. Or around then it had. The day after she'd returned to the clearing and something shinning had caught her eye. Upon further inspection she'd found it was his earring. She thought about just leaving it there, but she wanted to see him. So she took it upon herself to be it's guardian. She'd cleaned it up and has been holding onto it since.

"God damn it!" Someone cursed in the underbrush below her. She recognized that deep and manly voice immediately.

"Give it up Wyper, there's no way your going to find it." Someone replied to Wyper's curse.

"I'm going to find it. We've searched from where we entered along the direct path I went. I'd taken the same path back so it's not along our return route. It has to be here." The two men moved into her view now. Wyper had only one gold earring in his right ear. "You know what they mean."

Kamakiri sighed heavily and turned. "I'm going to find Braham and Genbo, they fell behind a while ago." Then he took off. Wyper again cursed, but this time it was directed towards his friend. Guilt overtook Avery. They'd been searching the forest this entire time for his earring. And the earring actually meant something.

Silently she scaled down the tree, but apparently not silently enough. He was on her in seconds. It was only after he had her pinned to the ground and a fist raised that he noted who it was. They stayed like that a few moments longer, him with one hand around her throat, the other raised and straddling her. She just stayed still and held her breath rigid as a tree beneath him. Once he got up off of her he spoke. "You shouldn't be wondering around alone, it's dangerous. People like me might be lurking in these woods." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Go along, run home now."

He turned and started to walk off. He wasn't going to start looking for the earring with her around. "I found this." She spoke up and he turned. In her outstretched hand was his lost golden earring. He started to storm towards her and she quickly explained. "The day after I met you here I was passing through and found it. I've been coming daily trying to see if you'd return." He'd reached her by now and his hand was heading towards her. She closed her eyes and flinched back, but her hand was unwavering. It still held the earring open palmed out for his nimble fingers to take. And even though she shook her hand held still.

"Thank you." He said as he took it from her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His sudden proximity didn't bother the girl, not one bit. And because she'd been wrong and he wasn't going to hit her for taking it she beamed up at him. She felt like she'd done something not only right, but good. "But I was serious when I said it was dangerous out here. You should go back home."

He started to walk off, the way his friend had. It was a few seconds but she made a decision. His friend hadn't seemed bad, after all he'd joked around and not in the vicious or taunting way that bad people would. He'd joked around like friends would. So she was following right on Wyper's heals, grinning up at him.

Wyper noticed his new companion and withheld from flinching back. She was looking up at him and grinning like an abandoned dog would. Like because he'd given her 'food' he was now her new owner. That sounded so wrong, thinking about her like that. He'd thanked her and now she thought that he was a good man. That was anything but true. Wyper was an evil, malicious killer. And he was heading towards his killer friends and family. To the Skypiean's all of the Shandian's are killers. Man woman and child alike.

He shot a look at her and her grin seemed to widen when she caught it. "You're called Wyper, right? The Berserker." He nodded. "What's a berserker?" He looked down at her and stayed silent. "oh." She'd said and stopped walking. He continued to walk, though he'd slowed down. Pretending not to notice her he snuck a look at her.

"You're not gonna cry now are you?" He asked. Worry tinted his voice. He'd never dealt with crying, from anything. No baby, girl or animal. She shook her head and in the process put a large grin on and looked towards him. "You don't really think that something that false could fool me?" He questioned.

She just kept on smiling. Then, with a wave, she turned and headed away. He would have informed her that to get to the Giant Jack she should turn fully around and head that way, but he had business to do with her. And to do that business he needed her not to be in God's shrine. Continuing on his way he soon caught up with Kamakiri and the others. "I'm surprised you found it." Genbo said.

"Go on ahead of me." Wyper ordered. "I have some business to attend to." None of the men truly believed him, but who were they to argue with Wyper. They headed off and Wyper too left. Only he headed in a direction that would intercept Avery's current path. He stopped and leaned against a tree and soon enough Avery wondered down the path. "How long are you going to continue to smile ridiculously like that?" Questioned Wyper.

"What are you doing here?" Avery retorted.

"Thought I should tell you the Giant Jack is that way." He pointed behind her and there, looming in the distance, was the Giant Jack. "Come on, I'll walk you there. This forest isn't safe for little girls."

"I'm not a little girl!" She shouted at him and he gave her an amused look. "I'm almost sixteen. I'm a woman."

"You're still a kid, get over it." He put a hand on her head and ruffled her long orange locks. She didn't say or do anything so he looked at her. She looked slightly annoyed but also thoughtful.

"Why?" Finally she asked when it had been silent a few minutes. "Why would you walk me back like this? And don't say it's dangerous for me to be out here alone. Because as you said before _you_ are the most dangerous thing. So unless you want to contradict yourself-"

"I may be the most dangerous, but I'm not the _only_ danger out here. There are wild animals in this forest that would be more than glad to make either of us dinner." He tensed up and his eyes didn't leave the foliage to their right. "For example." The large bazooka he carried, how had she not seen that before? Did he have it before? No, he must have retrieved it when he allowed her to walk in the wrong direction. It was what was called a wild boar. One of the most docile creatures on the island, but there was something off about this one.

The boar's eyes weren't their normal red or black color but a disturbing green. In it's back were putrid smelling sores that where wings had once been located only puss leaked from. The long snout was bleeding and it's horribly short legs were a black color for some odd reason instead of it's pristine white. It's front leg clawed at the earth and it's head lowered. Wyper's eyes moved to her and he hesitated in taking any action.

Suddenly his arm was around her waist bent and his hand was under her ass as he jumped into the air to avoid the boars charge. He jumped around on several trees before depositing her in a branch where she would be out of the way. He had to move closer to the ground to get close enough to aim. He shot and at first it missed.

Now the boars attention was on Wyper again and it charged. Wyper shot again, this time he hit but it did not deter the boar. Jumping, Wyper flipped over it shooting in the process. This time it hit full on and the boar roared. Before turning quickly and running at Wyper. Having no time to dodge Wyper dropped his bazooka and caught the boar by it's old and damaged tusks.

Avery wanted to scream in fear. But was amazed at Wyper. The boar pushed him back several feet but Wyper had stopped all movement. Then, muscles bulging, he roared himself and with great strength flipped the boar. The Vearth seemed to shake with the large animal's weight. And from somewhere beneath his skirts Wyper pulled a blade. He slit the boar's neck opened and waited until the large body stopped twitching before wiping the blood off on the animal's fur and resheathing it. He grabbed his bazooka again and headed for Avery's tree. "Like I said dangerous."

"That was so cool!" Avery said when he reached where she sat. He lifted an eyebrow at her but she ignored it. Instead she chose to poke the young man in several different locations. "You're so muscley and strong." She gasped out. And completely ignoring his attempts to move away she took hold of one of his arms. Her small hand ran up and down his bicep. Then with eyes alight she looked up at him. "You're so cool." She announced and he blushed. He was eighteen, soon to be 19, but she was still only fifteen, too young for her to realize what her touch may be doing him.

"Let's get going, it's going to be dark soon." He lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Jumping down he set her on the ground. And this time they walked in a mostly comfortable silence. Wyper was having a bit of trouble thanks to her. But soon enough they reached the Giant Jack and they had to part. "Goodbye." He said and turned.

"Wait!" She called and grabbed onto his arm. Her turned and his cheek was met with a wet kids kiss. Though he didn't mind. "Thanks." She said once she took her lips away. "Good night, Wyper." She ran off to get up the Giant Jack in her own way that he didn't know of.

"Good night, my wingless little bird."


	15. Idiots

**Any filler chapters will contain their past experiences together. Like in some of those screwy home moves that the tape messed up on and the previous file shows up for a second or two. The now chapters are the newly recorded stuff, the filler chapters are those weird holes that blank out XD **

Chapter Fifteen: Armless Idiots

Avery had briefly opened her eyes only to see the bright sky turned dark. But then she had trouble staying awake and only let her eyes close again. When she finally awoke, awoke, someone was carrying her. It was that one old man. Conis' father Paya-somthing-or-other. Her head lulled back and she tried to speak. Why was she so tired? Her mind tried to figure it out, then she remembered. Her fight.

It messed with her mind. Having not only had to fight the man that destroyed her life and arm, but what she'd done to him. It wasn't that she'd blown his face to mush, but that she was ok with it. "Avery-chan." The man said. "You'll be ok soon. I found you in the woods. Someone might be going back for you but You've lost your arm, we have to get you help immediately." Avery didn't hear what he said after that. He kept talking and in her mind images flashed of the mans face.

Then it was Wyper's face and her hand. Her stomach revolted and she was glad. If her body reacted this badly to the thought then she would never think of doing it to her nakama as she feared. After throwing up she felt better, not to her full but better than the muggy mindedness from before. "I'm alright Ossan." She dismissed him, or tried to when he grabbed onto her elbow trying to lead her. It did little to nothing because he kept holding her arm.

They made it back to where everyone was just as Kamakiri and Braham were about to set out. "Little Bird!" Kamakiri yelled and limped towards her. "We were just coming to get you. I couldn't bring you back on my own so I came to get Braham." Avery grinned at him and removed her arm from the Ossan. She leaned into him.

"I'm glad your alright. I was afraid that something happened to you." She mumbled as her legs gave our. Kamakiri caught her but had trouble keeping her up so Braham helped. Avery felt hot. Not the sexy hot like Nami's mentioned several times. It was more of the we're-on-a-desert-island-called-Alabasta-and-I-insist-on-this-damned-long-sleeve-shirt hot. "I'm feverish." Avery said after blinking several times. "'Cause I'm pretty damn sure that Wyper would never be doing _that_, especially where other people could see him."

In front of Avery was Wyper. He grinned and winked at her and as he walked toward the giant python let his grass skirt fall to the ground where it burst into flames. On his right thigh up high enough that the strap touched his- his- um a knife sheath was strapped. He looked over his shoulder with a come-and-get-me grin before he started to pet _his_ snake. "Definitely feverish or hallucinate." Avery mumbled as she watched him. Her hormones must have also been out of whack.

Kamakiri and Braham dragged her to the same tent as Wyper. Though this time she wasn't sure if he was a hallucination or not. He was laid out on some firs, completely naked but seemingly asleep with bandages covering him. They laid Avery down and the Chief was speaking to them. Her eyes closed and this time she willingly drifted into the darkness of her mind. Here she played with Wyper.

They were younger and they were near a creek. She was going to meet him where they had planned but had gotten a tiny bit lost and found her way to the creek where he just so happened to be. She jumped at him and they both ended up falling in the water. At first he'd looked mad but then had ended up laughing. The water was shallow enough that Avery could stand in it for she knew not how to swim.

It was a long while that they were in there and not once had either of them said a word to each other. Until, "Avery?" Wyper asked and his voice didn't match his face. It was too deep, a man's voice. "What's wrong with her? What happened?" Wyper's lips no longer moved but stilled and formed his cocky smirk. He swam backwards and Avery tried to call for him she took a few steps and the water went higher and higher. Her voice made no sound as her lips moved.

Something grabbed her shoulders and before she could look and see what it was it dunked her under. Through the blurry water she could make out a malicious grin. She stopped struggling and let the slow blackness take her over. She just closed her eyes, only to open them to Wyper's worried face. Her throat was deathly dry. He grabbed a cup of liquid and lifted it to her lips. She drank the nasty stuff down. Most likely medicine from Chopper.

After a moment she leaned against Wyper, her breath heavy but her mind clear. "You've had a fever most of the day, night too. That doctor of yours left medicine to give to you." Avery nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned against him. "Have you," He hesitated. He didn't want to ask what he needed to. If she said the opposite of what he wanted to hear, he wasn't sure he could accept it.

"I'm not leaving." Avery finally said. Like before her mind was clear, she wasn't tired but was just memorizing how leaning against him like this felt. "I'm going to say goodbye to them before they leave but I'm staying with you, if you'll have me that is." one of his arms wrapped around her and that was answer enough for her. "Wyper," She caught his attention. "I heard that something happened to my father..."

"He's alright." Wyper said in a calm voice.

"You would tell if he wasn't, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He said.

"Do you think I could see him?"

Wyper chuckled. "No. It's too late and everyone should be asle-" Yelling started up outside and Wyper looked concerned.

"It's my dumb shit of a Captain." Avery chuckled and leaned more against him, she wanted to sleep next to him. A soft hiss of pain left his lips and not only did her eyes fly open but she moved away from him. "You're hurt!" She said a little too loud.

"And you only have one arm, we're even for now." His good hand brushed against Avery's arm's metal stub. "What's going to happen to it?" He questioned.

"I'll take all of the metal that Usopp can spare and make a new one. I'll have to be careful with it because we don't get much metal up here." She smiled at him. "I'm guessing that by the time your arm heals I'll have mine built." He didn't grin or smile like she'd hoped but kept staring at her arm. Her shoulders slumped and he looked up at her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Then he realized he'd been staring and she must have felt weird. "It's hard to imagine what it would feel like to loose an arm."

"Like it's broken. You feel that it's there and when you go to use it you can't. It's just not there. I feel like I'm bending my fingers because my mind is saying that that's what I'm doing and the nerves say it too but I have no fingers to bend." She wiggled her stub and the loose wires dangled and moved around. "You're right handed so most of the time you're going to be trying to do things with that broken arm of yours but you just can't. Only sooner or later you'll be able to again. If I don't make this arm or if I don't connect it, I'll never be able to do certain things again." She sighed and got a far away look in her eyes. "I can't feel certain things with the arm again and that will never change."

He pulled her to him and they both laid back down. Even though most people were now awake, thanks to Luffy and Nami, These two needed to get to sleep. Avery's fever had only broken a few hours ago and unless she wanted to get it back up again then she needed rest. If Wyper wanted to heal enough that he could still pull his weight with one arm he too needed his rest.


	16. Important Details

**I wish I could do icons in my authors notes T.T **

Chapter Sixteen: Bitch Deserves To Be Punched, Too Bad I Forget Important Details

Wyper woke up in the morning and his arm was killing him. He uttered not a word about it to anyone. Avery entered, carrying more things than he though she could carry two handed. Her mouth was being put to good use. The bag of hers, which he had been surprised at the weight of the other day, was dangling by the handle in her mouth. On her shoulder she balanced a box that clicked with each step she took and in her hand she had a little piece of paper along with a cup of water.

She got to a spot in the back of the tent, her legs spread a little further than should length and she opened her mouth. The bag dropped with a loud clanking sound. "What would you have done if I was asleep?" Wyper questioned.

"Wake you up." She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Or this." She skillfully knelled and slowly leaned back. Making sure the water didn't spill and neither did the medicine was a task alone but she had a large box filled with metals. Yet she leaded back far enough that even though she'd been kneeling and her knees were still bent she was laying flat and the box was partially on her shoulder. Reaching back to him she passed the water and medicine along to him.

Or tried to. He didn't take it. "How the hell can you get into a position like that?" Questioned Kamakiri from the tent flap.

"I could show you if Wyper took the shit from my hand." Wyper still didn't take it, he was too busy trying to imagine how she was able to do that and all of the things that they could do with her body like- Kamakiri took the stuff from her. "Move to the side, please." Kamakiri did as bid.

Avery pushed the box off of her shoulder and with her one arm did a one handed handstand from the position she had been in. Them she lowered her legs in front of her and when they toughed the ground she stood up. "How?" Kamakiri questioned then changed it to a different one. "Why?"

"When you have one arm you have to learn to move so that if a fight occurs you can either defend yourself, or move fluently so that you don't get in the way. I learned fluency before fight because it could help when fighting too." Kamakiri handed her the medicine and water back shaking his head.

"I can't even remember why I'm here anymore." He mumbled as he exited the tent.

"Take it." Very said as she once again held out the things in her hand. "It's mild pain meds."

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"No your not. I know it hurts." She said and just as he opened his mouth to say something but she wiggled the little stub of metal. His eye twitched and his mouth quirked. Again she wiggled it and he smirked trying to hold a laugh in. "Just take the damn medicine." His eyes flashed to her arm again and she once more wiggled it. He burst out laughing. It was just so funny looking.

The wires moved around how she moved her arm and they sparked when hitting each other. Then there was the fact that it only being a stub made it moving around odd. And the serious look on her face. He stopped laughing. She'd moved her bangs out of her face. Albeit it was a black bandana holding it back, but it was out of her eyes. "You look," He struggled with his words. "Nice," He finally settled on. "With your hair out of you face. Her entire face became a flaming color. And she covered half of it with one hand before she realized the other was missing and left her face half open. So instead she turned around.

"I have an arm to build. And you have medicine to take." From the corner of her eye she saw him take them all in one gulp before watching them down with water. "I'm sorry." Her shoulders fell forward and she faced the ground. "I sort of lied. Kamakiri told me that if I told you the truth you wouldn't take them." Wyper looked alarmed. He felt something pulling at his mind. "I'll be here the entire time, so don't worry, but one of them was a sleeping pill." Her eyes watered.

"As long as you're here." He managed to get out before his eyes closed. He could hear her dragging something next to him and the clinking made him think of the box. There was more shuffling then a thump. Her bag. Avery set everything up next to Wyper. Usopp, in tears about her new of staying on Skypiea, had gone above and beyond. Her bag had gained at least another ten pounds of crap and then there was the box and three more Zoro and Sanji were going to bring later. Every spare piece of metal and tools he had he gave to her. He could always get more on the blue sea but up here she couldn't.

When he'd showed her everything he was giving her she felt bad until he justified it with him being able to get more. Then she'd clung to him with her one good arm until he passed out from lack of oxygen. She was going to miss those people. In the short time she'd known them they had really become her family. With a sad sigh she spread the plans out on the ground and going through her bag and the box started the tedious task of finding every nut and bolt, wire and screw, and all of the other little pieces she needed.

It was hours before all of the inside was gotten. Now she had to work on the outside. With her good arm she brought several metal pieces outside and with the cutter Usopp had willingly given her, the job of cutting each needed metal piece out to the correct dimensions was one of the easiest parts yet still took a good hour. "Avery?" Wyper mumbled from in the tent.

"Right here." She called. With the cutter turned off in her hand she pushed the flap back and he looked at her. There were goggles covering her eyes and the bandana on her head was covered with sweat. "You need something?"

"I thought you left." He mumbled falling back to sleep from his temporary consciousness.

"Too dangerous to do this inside." She said quietly even though she was sure he was asleep. The task of bending the metal into the right shape would have to wait until she could get a fire going and for that she would need wood, and two arms to start the fire, two things she didn't have. She brought all of the metal back into the tent and began to work on the inner skeleton of the arm. That's the base for the entire shape and the inner workings will all need to be based around that.

She wasn't even half way done with it when Kamakiri entered the tent. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see." She said like she was expecting hm. "Just stay here for a few minutes, watch him and make sure nothing of mine gets messed up." She stood up and dusted her ass off as good as she could with one hand. There were several _things_ she could so one handed but none of which would help without Wyper. So she pushed the dirty thoughts aside and left the tent.

"Wait!" Kamakiri called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta pee." She retorted and lifter her hand in a small wave. "I'll be back before he wakes up." Of course as soon as she was out of sight and Kamakiri started to look at the very complicated designs for the arm Wyper woke up.

"Where is she?" He asked as he sat up. His arm was weak from sleep and the drugs but the other one was numb enough not to feel anything. "Thought she'd be here." Kamakiri shrugged. He did not want to tell Wyper that Avery had gone to pee then be drilled about how he knew that. "Damn it." Wyper grumbled and Kamakiri helped him to sit completely up.

"I'm sure she won't be gone that long. It can't take that long for her to," He cut himself off and came up with the perfect save. "To do what ever it is that she's doing."

"What a disgusting girl!" Autumn said as she entered the tent without even asking permission. "Screaming about peeing in the middle of the camp." Wyper just gave a slightly blushing Kamakiri a look. "How can you want to be with a girl like that?" She questioned.

"Perhaps it's my devilishly handsome humor." Avery's voice rang out from right behind Autumn. "Or maybe it's because I'm not a pushy snob." Autumn spat at Avery's feet.

""I still don't see why a whore like you gets him." Autumn retorted. Kamakiri snuck out before he could be put in the middle of this.

"Maybe it's because he's not a possession and I don't get him, he chose me and I chose him."

"You ugly, little, one armed, whore!"Autumn yelled at the top of her lungs. Wyper was about to yell at her when Avery threw the punch. She pulled her arm back, fisted her hand and with as much force as possible threw the punch. Avery's teeth were clenched to the point her mouth was in an angry scowl. The perfectly sculpted eyebrows of hers nearly met in the middle of her forehead and her eyes blazed with fire.

Autumns eyes were wide with fear and Avery hissed though clenched teeth. "Damn, I forgot." Inches from Autumns perfect nose was the end of Avery's stubbed arm. "Get out of here before I use my right arm." Autumns ran from the tent tears of fright running down her tanned cheeks. Avery put the stump forward and her eyes looked in the middle of the air ahead of it. Wyper wondered what Avery was doing. "See what I mean? I felt like I pulled my arm back, I felt my fist clench and I threw it. But it's not there and I forgot. That's what being one armed is like." Her eyes weren't looking at nothing, but at a hand that was no longer there.


	17. Accepted

**OMG! Autumn, you are so lucky! And yes this is directed at my friend and reader .com/ Talk to her if you want someone with intelligence as a friend ;) Yes, this is my kissing your ass because I'm abusing you in this story. **

Chapter Seventeen: Soon To Be Home, Already Accepted

Wyper took one of his cigarettes and put it between his lips. He was dying, not being allowed to do anything was killing him and he hadn't even been awake that long. Avery took the cigarette from him and put it between her own lips and grabbed the matches then realized with anger that she could not light it in her current condition. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you?" She questioned.

"Nope." He put the cigarette away realizing that he too would have the same problem lighting it. Besides, he didn't want her to smoke. When they were younger he cut down on it a lot because he didn't want her to pick it up. "You shouldn't smoke."

"You hypocrite." She hissed. Autumn had really gotten to her.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He retorted bitterly, he wanted a smoke. Right now without his smoke he was feeling just as bad as she was.

"You've been speaking with Sanji!" She accused with a snarl.

"No, that fucker borrowed my lighter and said 'do as I say, not as I do' before leaving with it." He realized why Sanji had come in half an hour ago not long after Avery had left to cool off. Sanji had came to take Wyper's lighter so Avery couldn't get a hold of it. Without a lighter and only matches she couldn't light a smoke even if someone gave her one. He cursed. But not only had Sanji deprived Avery of the horrible habit, Wyper was now unable to smoke now too.

Closing her eyes Avery moved one hand in front of her. He recognized this movement of her. When she'd gotten angry or upset she'd pot her hand together, only fingers touching, and breath deeply like she was now. "I'm sorry I said those mean words to you just now, and called you a hypocrite, though that technically was a hypocritical thing."

"It's fine." He grumbled. He had noticed all of the metal pieces laying on the ground a while ago but hadn't had a good chance to talk to her about it. "What's with all of that." He motioned to it all.

"Pieces for the arm." She stared at it for a while then stood up and moved over to it. "I should probably get back to working on it shouldn't I?" Wyper moved next to her and together they sat down. "That paper there tells me where all of these bolts go. And that one where those screws go. Each paper has certain pieces on it for where it goes. I have a full copy with mention of everything but doing it this way simplifies it. But before I can do anything with any of that I have to build the skeleton."

"And the Skeleton is?" Wyper said even though he was sort of bored. But then she got to explaining how everything worked. It reminded him of a battle plan. If group A meets up with ehe enemy's group, C, it would end badly for one or both. If wire A touched wire C, bad idea. Yet if A meets B or even A it possibly could word but A to B would have the best result. And The skeleton set up the possibility for that to happen while making sure A wouldn't meet C.

It was dark out and Wyper's stomach was begging for food by the time either of them left the tent again. Avery took her many pieces of cut out metal, and several tools Wyper would never be able to figure out. They sat and ate together. There was some small talk but not much. Both weren't in the mood for much talking. Kamakiri passed just as Avery finished eating. "Why thank yo for the offer, I would lover your help, man with two arms."

.~:*:~.

Wyper smiled contentedly as he sat watching Avery and Kamakiri work together. He watched the sweat on Avery form and drip down. He even got to enjoy watching a single droplet move from her forehead, down the side of her face, to her neck, where it chose to drop right down her cleavage. She moved with such precision that it was almost like a dance, up down, up down up, down, flip and repeat. Put it back in let it get as hot as it could, take it out repeat starting from the banging. Wyper sucked in then let out his lungful of smoke. The fire that Avery and Kamakiri were using to heat the metal plates made a wonderful lighter.

They heated the plate up until it was a cherry red when Kamakiri would remover it and hold it still on a large flat topped rock. Avery banged away on it one handed with the large hammer. Both of them were wearing something over their eyes. Kamakiri had his new pair of Glasses And Avery her goggles. Once she hit one side a certain amount of times he tuned it over and they repeated several times before she either had him reheat it or drop it in a bucket of water. And he had his smoke. He took another inhale then let out, savoring the sweet taste of the deathly object.

Several people had come around to watch Avery work. They knew that Wyper had made a good choice. She would work as hard as a man even with one arm, though she'll have two. And from her mother goosing him while he was unconscious she would be a good woman too. She'd watch over children and the women wouldn't have to worry because if, God forbid, there was an attack Avery could handle an enemy as well as any man and still protect the children like a woman.

And by mother henning, he meant that he'd been told by several people that not one person had entered the tent or even been allowed near it. Except Kamakiri because she had to go to the bathroom. He'd also learned that nearly everyone had learned of that. There were quite a few chuckles and he could see that the people were warming up to her once again. There was this odd charm about her now.

Back when he'd first introduced the idea of wedding her many of his people had scorned her. But back then she held her head high and took the harsh insults without even a bat of her eyes. Then there was the little incident with inking her. Where she'd know that she was allergic to the berries they'd used yet allowed them to because it was custom. Her entire right arm had swelled and it was such a flaming red that the red paint was pale in comparison. Of course after that they had said they wouldn't allow her to do it. Her willingness to allow that pain for the sake of his peoples customs had won quite a few of them over.

But now she helped to fight Enel and they don't trust her. Then she doesn't leave his side as he slept, keeping him safe from any to everyone. That made his people think of how she would help to protect them. Then she shows that she's not really concerned with certain modest things like make up and worrying about getting clothes dirty by yelling about her need to use the bathroom. She even showed a sense of humor by smiling and waving at a red faced Kamakiri. And now she's showing she is willing to work with other people. Many men were milling around, talking with her as she worked. Even setting aside her own project, and making Kamakiri help, to help out several of the warriors with damaged weapons. She was showing many good qualities to his people.

Wyper was grinning. Enjoying his smoke and watching Avery work. "Look at that." Autumn said. "It's disgusting. She's all dirty, and sweaty. Probably smells now too." She tried to point out things that she found disgusting about Avery. Yet thinking about that type of thing, except perhaps how she now smells, was turning Wyper on. "She's doing a mans work! And did you hear how possessive she was of you. Not letting your own people near you. What if something had happened and we needed you to help defend us?"

"In the condition I'm in I would be of no help." Wyper replied and his eyes stayed locked on Avery.

"Well how would-" Standing up, Wyper cut off anything Autumn had to say. He went over to Avery who had a light blush on he cheeks and was shyly accepting thanks. Autumn caught up to Wyper again and tried to get his attention, but at this moment all he wanted was one thing. Reaching Avery he put his hand on the back of her head and made her look up at him.

Her eyes were wide with curiosity. He bent down and smashed his lips against hers and several men cheered. Avery's face darkened with a deeper blush but she kissed him back. Without waiting he pushed his tongue into her mouth, he'd dropped his cigarette bud on the way over but he still tasted of it. Avery just melted into the kiss and soon enough her hand went up to his head and gripped his unbound hair. He twisted his head some and deepened the kiss. She made a small sound of satisfaction.

Then he hissed in pain and pulled away holding his throbbing head with his hand. "I would love it if the young miss would attend to my weapon." The man said and Wyper knew who it was.

"Father." Avery breathed.


	18. Fire of Shandia

**Time Skip! Why? Because mush family reunions aren't my thing. Why else would I give Avery such screwed up families in everything else? Cause I know how to do those things. **

Chapter Eighteen: The Fire of Shandia Rekindled

It was a week after Enel had gone that a man came running announcing the belfry had been found. Neither Avery or Wyper went to help with it. Neither could. They would have loved to, Avery even tried. But then Nami had hit her on the head. Avery had followed Nami off and Wyper was left with Laki, Autumn, Aisa, and Chief. He was about to fall asleep when there was a large commotion.

The Straw Hat Pirates were leaving and several people had sighted Avery running after them, her hair free and falling into her eyes. While everyone went back to the belfry He noticed that the two Skypiean's that had been around the pirates often were also missing. "Ring it!" Called Wyper. He'd made his way to see it again. If the straw hats were leaving then he'd make sure that they knew they were welcome back.

The bell rang loud and clear. The Vearth was singing once again. They were making sure that any lost souls could make it home again, including the Straw Hats. This place would always be a home for them if they needed it.

Avery was standing with Conis and her father, who's name she would never truly learn. Just as they were about to be out of sight for ever Avery yelled, "You guys!" They all looked. She looked down at the ground and rose her stub of an arm as high as she could. They all turned away from her and they all raised their left arms too. It was the arm they'd used to symbolize that they were nakama for Vivi and they were using it now too. One day they would come back.

When she could see them no more and her tears had slowed she turned and started back to Shandia. The bell rang. And she had to stop. The sound was beautiful. It was nothing like she'd ever heard before. The tones were perfect and she realized that this was the song of the Vearth that her father had talked about so long ago.

When the sound finally stopped she rushed off. She had come to say goodbye without telling anyone where she was going so they might be worried that she'd left. Sure she'd told Wyper she wasn't leaving, but she'd formed it in more of a if you say this then I do that form. And he hadn't really been too clear. A one armed hug wasn't much of an answer so if he did want her to stay, then he might be worried he hadn't been clear enough. Or Avery was just blowing it out of proportion.

She entered Shandia and started to look for Wyper. He wasn't hard to find. Grinning she ran up to him. "They made!" Gleefully she said. "And I'm sure they heard the bell too." He smiled at her and his eyes seemed to soften. She ran off again to go do something.

Though he wasn't going to tell anyone about this, he had for a moment doubted her return. Those pirates were her nakama after all. But here she was, returning to him. The Chief walked up to him then. Wyper saw that Avery wasn't too far away but she should be out of hearing range. "Chief." Greeted Wyper.

"Once your arm is healed we will perform the ceremony." The Chief wasted no time in telling Wyper what was on his mind. "And soon after that I expect to hear news of a child. There was a slight commotion to Wyper's right, the way Avery was. He looked and saw her sitting, blushing, on the ground with a bucket of clothes strewn around her. "We expect to do the ceremony in a month or two."

"Of course." Wyper agreed. "And as soon as she is with child, you'll know." The Chief nodded and left. Wyper looked for Avery and soon found her. Her eyes were covered by her hair again and he took a moment to look her over. She was still quite small. Her chest wasn't much bigger than when she'd been fifteen, and her hair was much, much shorter.

Before it had been nearly to her waist. He hadn't liked it that long at first and had mentioned to her once about it. It was a good week or two before her hair was drastically changed. It was about her shoulder length. When he'd asked what had happened to it she reused to tell him at first. Then there was a meeting with Gan Fall at the village and Avery had came with her father. It was a while before Wyper even acknowledged her and that was only when asking God what had happened to shot stuffs hair. Fire. She'd somehow managed to catch a good part of it's length on fire before getting it put out and she'd had to have up to her shoulders cut off. And now it was above her shoulders. It was so short now, and he was considering mentioning it to her.

Not much else was different about her, that he'd noticed. Except her cherry red face as she noticed him staring. He walked over to her and grabbed the last piece of clothes that had fallen. Handing it to her he looked right at her face. Once she took the article from him he used his now free hand to push her hair out of her face. "You should grow your hair out." He said after pretending to think it over. "And cut these bangs." She huffed at him and put the shirt in the basket she'd been carrying. "Maybe if they weren't in your face you wouldn't have fallen."

He went to go find something that he could help with. "Well if you weren't talking about getting me pregnant, I wouldn't have been distracted." She grumbled too low for him to hear. But someone did. Autumn stepped into her path. "What do you want now?" Avery asked. She was getting really annoyed with this girl.

At every turn Avery took she'd been showing up. Wyper this, Wyper that. It was all that girl said! Not even nice things either. She'd compliment Wyper and simultaneously insult Avery to such a degree that Avery had to put her fist in her mouth and bit to keep from hitting. The women have been mention quite a lot how fighting was not the answer unless the other person hit first. So taking the not-so-subtle hint, Avery's been trying to not hit the other girl. Autumn was insulting Avery once again and was lucky that Avery had the laundry to occupy her arm.

Five minutes of insults were pissing her off at first but now it was just annoying. The same damn insults were being repeated five, six times and it all held no meaning. Avery finally let out a yawn. Autumn stopped speaking and looked in disbelief at Avery. "Oh, you're done now? If so then excuse me, I have to go wash these." Avery pushed passed Autumn and continued on her way.

And right then Avery realized that she no longer cared. Nothing Autumn said should bother her because nothing that was said had any meaning behind it. It was all just words that couldn't be backed up. So she sat next to the water and worked on washing the clothes. This job was hard enough with two hands, let alone one. It took nearly three times as long to do. Finally finished she took the now heavy basket back to camp. "You can't hang this this wet." A woman said almost horrified. "You have to wring it out first!"

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Avery questioned. The woman, now realizing Avery's problem nodded and took the clothes to go do it herself. Sitting down Avery wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She'd love to wear the bandana again, but that had been Zoro's and it was hell to get him to even let her borrow it. And he had to put it on for her because of her lack of an arm. Wyper was no where to be seen and Avery was bored. She'd nearly finished her arm and the one person she wanted to be with was missing. Kamakiri was also gone. Just fucking great.

A child ran passed. He was a little thing, probably no more than two. With dark hair nearly black, wide dark eyes and even a slightly tan color he looked to be the definition of a Shandian child. Giggling wildly he looked over his shoulder at the woman running after him. His mother probably, who too was laughing as she pretended to be unable to catch him. But as he was looking at his mother he failed to notice the stone in front of him. Avery reached out to grab him just as he started to fall. Her hand landed in his shoulder and steadied him.

Wide eyed he looked at her. But she pretended to be looking elsewhere and took her hand back. "Thank you." The woman said as she then caught up. Avery didn't say anything. She just stood up and walked off. But the woman saw her blush and knew that Avery didn't mind.


	19. Last Breath

**Soooooo. Enjoy my lovelies XD **

Chapter Nineteen: Until Her Last Breath

Avery was, in the simplest of terms, anxious. Her arm was now finished and on. And Wyper was out of his temporary cast. It'd been about a month since they'd last seen her crew and somehow Usopp had managed to send her a box. It was wonderful. There were some more tools she might need along with pieces that she'd mentioned to him before and several letters. Chopper had written saying how he missed her and he was sad that she wouldn't be able to reply. Then there was one from Robin telling Avery about some of their adventures and new knowledge of things. Nami had told Avery her entire story. The one that only Luffy truly knew because no one else had been there when she'd begged him for help. Though that wasn't why she was anxious.

Without the cast on Wyper was quickly building the strength back up in his arm. That meant that soon he and her would be wed and then he'd be trying to impregnate her. Avery was afraid. The women of the village have been staying around her with their kids and few with older kids left her with them. The kids were quite adult like, a necessity for when it had been war time, so they knew how to act. But even so Avery was freaked because she had no idea what to do. Though that was not the reason why she was felling the way she was.

The baby in her arms was. Many of the women were needed to go treat several injured men and one of them was a mother of a young baby. He wasn't one yet. And the woman had just put the baby in Avery's lap and ran off. Like literally set the baby in her lap and left. Not a word of advice on how to do what.

She was slightly shaking and the baby looked about to cry. "Oh, no. no you don't." She ordered, then resorted to begging. "Please don't." She started to bounce the baby and it shushed immediately. She made a sound that was of pure nervousness. Not only had that man been hurt but most every man and many of the women had left. There were only two other women left and they had three crying babies along with five young children, four older children and also one teen. Oh, and Avery and the baby too. There had recently been several pirate ships spotted but none had come near.

Or so everyone had thought. The piercing screams of the women caught Avery's attention. Holding the baby as tightly as she dared she ran to where the screams were emitted from. One the ground at the feet of a pirate lay one of the women. The teen had taken two of the babies and one of the older children around the age of nine had the other one. The children all huddled around the teen, Saint she was called. Avery handed the baby to a child of five and raced to the woman. Just as the sword swung Avery pushed the woman out of the way.

"Lost you're arm little girl." He said. He laughed loudly and Avery knew he meant that he just cut it off.

"Of course I did." She retorted though and punched him. "Six years ago." He yelled in pain and the pirates converged on her. "Run!" She yelled at the woman and children. Four pirates swung at once. Ducking out of the way all of their swords clashed against each others. She 'pulled a Sanji' as she called it. Pushing up into a hand stand she kicked two men in the face and swung her legs hitting the other two. Now done with that move she landed on her feet once more. She bent her arm at the elbow so her now fisted hand was in front of her face. Throwing her hand back down a blade slid out. She released her fist and the trigger that locked and unlocked the black clicked. "I've been wanting to try this out." Avery said as she watched the men get back up and get ready to surround her.

One attacked from behind and he met with her blade. She forced it away where it slid into one of his nakama. The man to her left stabbed at her. Avery stepped back and she griped the mans blade in her left hand. Her right hand pulled back and punched him. Reaching into her pocket she twisted just in time to remove the object and use it to block the mans attack. She pushed the sword away and tossed the object into her left hand. "Impact." She said as she shoved it into one of their chests. The men flew back into a tree with several sickening sounds.

That's two down, the cut man and the one that went into the tree. No, three down. Avery's blade was in the gut of the one she'd taken the impact from. He'd been to busy watching his downed friend. Avery's booted foot flew back to meet the incoming blade. The heavy sheet of metal she'd put into the boot's sole stopped it from cutting her foot off. The man fell from her blade and she kicked this man back. Her ears were listening for any sound of the missing fifth man.

She held onto the blade of the man in front of her with her left hand when she heard Autumns anguished cry. Avery kneed the man the as he bent over shoved her blade into his chest. She ran for the girl that was making her life a living hell. She hated the girl, sure she did, but never did she wish her dead.

But she was too late. Autumn was laying in a pool of her own blood. A knife not far from her body, she'd tried to protect the woman and children. Avery stealthily made her way to the man. Her booted feet made no noise as she stepped. "That's a pretty girl there." The man said and his head was looking towards the teen girl. "Give her over and I'll let the kids live." The teen shakily gave the two babies up and took a step forward. "Come on now." He hissed when she didn't move any further. Avery's metal arm shot up and from behind she gripped the mans throat and threw him to the ground. Her hand clenched around his wind pipe.

He could see her shaded eyes and they blazed as if they held the fires of hell. "You will_ not_ touch _any_ of them." Avery hissed with such venom that the man stopped struggling. "Now I'm not sure what to do with you." She looked over at the kids. She looked at the shaking teen. "Girl!" Avery called and Saint looked up. Avery would not dare to say her name where this man could hear. "Go, get the men. Wait! Go around the village, we don't know if any more of them are there." Saint raced to do as asked.

Avery looked at the woman. She hid the faces of the crying children in her skirts. The older children were holding the four wailing babies. They seemed to understand Avery's gaze. All four of them held their held high and turned away from her. With no one but the nodding woman looking at her Avery pulled her bladed arm back and when she threw it down again it pierced between the man's eyes. He was dead immediately. Avery grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the village. She piled the bodies together and found that one man was still alive. The one that had been hit with the impact dial.

She left him where he was, he might be useful. She went back and there was Autumn. Her body half twisted one way and her eyes wide open. Avery couldn't look at her like that. So she fixed it. She fixed Autumn messed up bloodied clothes and moved her from her pool of blood. Laying her down in a grassy spot Avery put her hand over Autumns eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have kept my eyes on him. But you did good, you protected Saint long enough for me to save her. Thanks." Avery removed her hand and it only looked like Autumn was sleep. Clenching her teeth Avery held back the sobs that wanted to break free.

A child came up to her, it was the ten year old boy. He had a baby in his arm and Avery took her from him. She held the baby in her bloodied arms as tears streamed down her face. The young boy hugged her and whispered "Thank you, you saved my sister."

Avery freed one arm and hugged the boy back. The baby had quieted in her arms. A moment passed and she released the boy. She stood up and another of the children handed a baby off to the boy. The woman had taken the other two babies. Then the kids all surrounded her. Every kid gave her a small hug and they stuck to her side. Hiding from anything that might go boo. The baby was held in her right arm.

A sound from the brush in front of them had several kids making noises. Avery stepped forward and moved her left arm forward. An angry look on her face, she was ready to defend this kids. Wyper and several other men came out and they immediately saw Avery. The children all using her as a sheild, a sleeping baby in her blood soaked arms and the scowl on her face. She looked ready to defend each and every one of the people behind her until her last breath.


	20. Satori

**Avery just single handed became the one that the kids and the women trust most. **

Chapter Twenty: Shortest Chapter! Never Gonna Happen Again, But I Needed To Stop There. It's A Large Cliff Hanger

Avery's shoulders slumped when she saw just who had came. Several more men entered the clearing and a few of them ran to certain kids, making sure that their children were unharmed. One man went up to her and he looked at the baby. "Is she-" His hand shook as he reached out.

"She's fine." Avery said and passed the sleeping baby to it's father. Wyper came over to her and grabbed her arm and dragged her off a few feet. But a little boy stuck to her side even though Wyper gave him a serious look.

"Sora, go with the other kids." Wyper ordered. And for a second the boy looked like he wasted to argue, but then he did as he was told. "What happened?" Wyper asked her. "We went to make sure that the village was clear and found four dead guys and a badly injured guy." His eyes flashed to Autumn. "And when we come here," He cut himself off.

"They attacked." Avery let her head hang. "I tried to get everyone out. I got four of the guys in the village and lost the last guy. Autumn was dead by the time I got here. The fat man was going to take Saint. I couldn't let him so I- I did what I had to." She was crying again. But she gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists, these were angry tears.

Silently Wyper pulled her to him and held her in a gentle hug. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. There were things that had to be done and he figured that by now the waver with a raft connected to it was ready. The bodies of the dead men, along with the living man would be brought back to their captain. And as the next chief it had to be him, Chief was too old and tired to do this tedious task. Wyper, being young and strong was the next in line so he was to go in Chief's place.

"Help the women, I need to go." He pulled away from her and headed in the direction he needed to. Avery hesitated before going to do as asked. Wyper made it to the waver just as the last man was added. It was the injured man. Bare footed, Wyper stepped into the waver. Once he got the go ahead he took off.

Avery passed by the coast and saw the pirate ship. Their flag was unmoving and their sail was being closed, but there as no denying who's jolly roger that was. She'd come to love and hate it. She'd laughed and cried while looking at it. She'd never wanted to see it again, and she'd missed it. Without a though she hopped into the paddle boat that she'd found. It was stocked with fresh food so she'd assumed it belonged the dead men. She saw Wyper on the waver headed towards the boat. One the back of the waver were the people she'd attacked.

By the time she'd reached the boat Wyper along with the others had been brought aboard. "Captain!" A familiar voice shouted. "Someone else is here!" Avery stretched her legs before bending them and jumping. Her fingers barely touched the railing but she was able to hold on. A hand grasped her wrist and pulled her up. As soon as she was set on her feet she was gripped in a bear hug.

"Avery." The person squeezing her said right in her ear. Wyper was about ready to attack seeing Avery and thinking she was in danger.

"Satori!" Avery wheezed. "I need air!" Immediately he released her and she fell to her knees gasping. "You damned man. How many times have I told you your going to kill someone like that?" Satori just laughed. Avery looked at a fuming Wyper. "Wyper," His eyes moved to her. "This is the man that saved my life six years ago and gave me a new arm. Satori Akita."


	21. Liars

**Sup? I know last chapter was short, like ungodly so, but I got chapter 19 up because 20 was finished XD **

Chapter Twenty-One: Satori, Liars, Spring

Wyper and Avery sat at a table with Satori. "So, what happened to the old man?" Avery questioned.

"He's somewhere. Left me in charge of the ship and these men just won't stop calling me captain. Who's the angry looking man?" Wyper's nose flared when Satori acted like he wasn't there.

"Wyper." Avery spoke more to Wyper himself then informing Satori of his name. "This is Wyper." Her voice held a fondness Wyper was not familiar with.

"Wyper you say?" Satori questioned. Though he wasn't expecting an answer. "So, you hitched or what? Got yerself a kid possibly?" Avery sent him a sharp glare and he shut up. "How's that arm of yours holding up?" He changed the subject.

"Destroyed. The tiny fragments are quite likely somewhere on the blue seas floor." A smirk graced her lips just as Satori's eyes twitched. He'd made her that arm special. The reinforced steel was supposed to be indestructible, yet here she was claiming it had been completely shattered.

"About your men," Wyper cut in. "My people and I would like it if you would leave."

"They weren't my men." Satori informed. "They had stowed away on board in Jaya. When we were about to cast them out to sea we ended up here. And then we couldn't just toss them out. Two day's ago they stole a dingy and none of use have heard a word from then since. "I do apologize for the trouble they may have caused. Yet I don't think anything they could have done should have warranted their death."

"They killed two women and attacked another that was trying to protect the children," Avery cut in before Wyper could say anything else. "I did what was necessary to protect our people." Satori looked Avery over. She was different. In someways she was more happy than she had been when aboard his ship and also there was an air of sorrow surrounding her. He stroked his red mustache as he thought.

Avery hadn't been a killer when he'd known her. While she didn't need help staying alive, she would never attack even her enemy. It was winning a bet that he'd managed to get her to agree to learning fighting skills. "I have trouble believing that." He finally said and moved his hand up to the back of his head to rest in his long red hair. "You were never a fighter, Avery."

"No, I wasn't." she agreed with him. "But back then I was still believing in the impossible. Now I know better. So yes while I did kill those men, I am not a killer. I was protecting what needed to be protected." The two glared at each other with unwavering eyes. The man, Satori, didn't want to believe it. While helping to protect the ship she'd only get in the way of the enemies blade and use her metal arm as a shield.

And he'd fallen in love with that young, stupid, girl. He'd loved how she'd refuse to even hurt a mouse, or how she'd test the cooks food even if it was the most stomach churning concoction. Even her tears had warmed his heart. And from the moment he'd realized his feeling for her he'd tried winning her over, tried protecting her even if it was by forcing her to learn how to fight.

And when push came to shove she didn't fight back. When the screams of her nakama on his ship brought her to her knees she refuse to hurt the enemy. Yet here, where the man she'd never spoken to for six long years, was concerned she'd killed four men and severely injured another. He was injured enough and so far gone now, that her killings were as good as considered five. "I don't want to believe it." He finally said.

"Too bad." Avery replied. "I killed them. All _five_ of them." She emphasized the number. "That last man isn't going to live much longer and we both know it." Satori looked down. "That's six now. Six people I took the life from." Avery stood up. "I'm not proud of it, not in the least. But if I have to kill to protect my home, I will." Satori's head shot up. She'd said home. Never had he heard her refer to any place as such.

Wyper stood up too, taking his woman's lead. But at the door Wyper hesitated while Avery continued. "Don't even try." Warned he. "Avery is mine and I will not loose her again." He left it at that. Avery was sitting on the raft connected to the waver. She was facing the waver with her legs hanging off as she waited. Wyper jumped down and joined her. He stood next to her seated form for a moment before speaking. "Did you love him?"

"No. I could have, but I was too heart broken to even consider it. I'm sure that if I hadn't been as hurt I might have fallen for his charm. But I loved you Wyper. And I still do, love you that is." Wyper took a deep breath in and let it out. In his own selfish way he was glad. Her being hurt had saved her from falling in love with anyone else, saved her for him.

Wyper moved into the waver and drove it back as fast as he dared. He didn't want her to fall off. Which reminded him of another thing he wanted to do, teach her how to swim. They were half way back when the wind started. They heard the distinct 'whoosh' of the sail unfurling.

Looking back Avery saw their jolly roger and she knew that Satori had lied. The old man was dead. It was a silver skull and where the cross bones should have been as a wrench and screw driver. The Metal Boned pirates. Before they had been the Metal pirates. But now that Satori, a half Cyborg man, was the captain it was different. Now that he was the captain he would do as their old captain hadn't allowed, he would take her if he could. But he thought that Avery and Wyper were wed, as long as he thought that he would leave her be. He may be the type of man that took what he wanted by force, but if it belonged to another man he let it be. Depending on what it was. A woman more precisely. Which reminded Avery of the other task she had.

They reached the island just as the other ship was out of sight. "Avery." Wyper finally said. "We are going to be wed soon. We have to start the preparations. But this time I will make sure everything happens much faster." Avery looked at him curiously. Last time the preparations took several months. "We had to wait until you were seventeen last time. Even though it is normal for girl as young as sixteen to wed I wanted to wait until I was sure you would be ready." He looked at her confused face. Oh the innocence of that girl. She didn't understand he wanted to make sure she would be ready to take him into her body. Even now she didn't understand that. "Everything should be ready in a week, two at most."

Avery's eyes widened, would two weeks be long enough for her to finish her current project? She hoped so. This project was really important and she wanted to surprise him, if she wanted to get this finished and perfect she had to work fast. They reached town and everything went back to normal. Except for the three people that were morning. A young child, an older woman, and a man. Avery knew the woman was Autumn's mother and the kid her little sister. But the man had no relation to her at all. Avery remembered now the loss. Wyper stopped walking. He had to talk to them, consult them. The people were his responsibility and he'd failed them.

He was about to go to them when Avery stepped forward. Then Avery took another and another. One foot in front of the other, until she was only a few feet away. The crying woman looked to Avery. Her red eyes begged for an explanation that Avery couldn't give. There was no reason, none at all. She should have kept the man in her sight, shouldn't have gotten cocky. Avery fell to her knees in front of the woman and bowed her head to the ground. Her forehead touched her arms.

"I'm sorry." Avery said. "I should have protected her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to keep arguing and fighting with me until we grew old and died, still cursing me for stopping her from wedding Wyper. Please, forgive me." Avery begged the woman.

Many of the people around stopped moving. They were listening to Avery, watching and waiting for the woman to scorn her. Autumns mother was like Autumn. Wouldn't help you if you were the last person alive. This woman, named Spring, would not forgive Avery however much she begged. Wyper moved forward, he was going to stop this ridiculous thing before Avery became hurt.

Spring fell from her chair to her knees in front of Avery. Avery sat up and looked at her. Her face looked like that of a weeping child. Large streams of tears fell down her cheeks and her nose was running. Spring pulled Avery into a hug, shocking the entire village. She whispered something to Avery which made Avery start to cry more. "Autumn didn't hate you. She never wanted to marry Wyper but put the facade up so that no one would know. This is her lover, and that's her child. She told me she wanted to be like you, brave enough to cry yet strong enough to fight for who made you cry." Was what Spring said to Avery and Avery alone.

Avery bawled while holding onto Spring. Spring cried as she held Avery.


	22. Long Awaited Ceremony

**Ok so this should be coming to an end/close soon. Because I'm skipping time again. **

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Ceremony

The weeks passed quickly and by the end all preparations were done. All that needed to be done was for the ceremony itself and Wyper to be painted once again. Avery pretended to fall asleep that night. When Wyper did fall asleep she carefully extracted herself from his arms. He had started to sleep in a cloth skirt at nights, he'd complained about how the grass one itched as he sleep but she'd woken up enough times to him hanging out that she didn't believe him. And she knew that he snored, not loudly but he made soft sounds that were snores and yet still sounded masculine.

Avery snuck out of the tent and into the woods. She made sure she was quite far away because she had a few finishing touches to do on her little project. All week she'd been working on this and normally it would be another week but most nights she snuck out to work on it. She was far enough away from the camp that no one could hear what she was doing, nor could they see the light from her small fire. The paint on one of the pieces was finally mixed enough with the metal that the metal was no longer silver but a bright red that she had to melt down two nights ago and formed the previous night. Tonight she needed to cut it to the correct size then heat the metal enough to bend it into the needed shape.

It was a long tedious job. And when she was finished with that she still had another piece to work on. A silver piece that she needed to cut down to the correct size, heat it up to get it in the right position. Cutting out a specific design that was not easy considering that the design would be in two parts. An inside and outside. Then she had to weld the inside onto the red metal, and fix it up to look nice. Before doing the same to the outer design.

She'd finally finished it and looked up. "Oh shit!" She cried. The sun had risen and she was already late. Taking her screw driver she took care of the new plate. But she'd sort of expected this to happen, not as late as it was but she was half way prepared. There in the forest she changed into the ceremony dress. It wasn't anything special, but it was a mint green with little colored boxes around the hem at the chest and bottom. She'd not grown an inch anywhere since she'd turned seventeen and this was the ceremony dress that she was supposed to wear that time.

The bandana on her head forgotten and her upper left arm had a cloth tied around it. She ran as fast as possible and had to hike the dress up revealing her long, smooth legs. It felt like flying, the wind rushing against her face mixed with her feelings to create an air of joy around her. "You're late, again." Wyper said as she showed up. He was painted and dry. Each line, each curve, upon his body told of his past. Every fight, every win or loss, every illness and pain. It told his life, and it was laid out right before her. The black of the paint stood out even against his tanned body.

"What's a few minutes compared to six years?" She joked. He smiled at her morbid humor. She stood next to him and he noticed the cloth. It held a metal plate onto her arm that was still heated red around the edges, what had she been doing? The thing was welded in place and the cloth was making sure that it did not slip or anything as it cooled.

The ceremony started then. The chanting of the Shaman started and ended. The Chief spoke then stopped. Wyper spoke and when he stopped Avery continued. They finished and Avery's father Gan Fall, who had for some reason disappeared with most of the Skypiean's not long after the straw hat's had left. There were many complicated parts to this ceremony. Things she didn't understand and others that seemed redundant or useless. But she said not a word.

It seemed that as the day progressed and the ceremony continued Wyper relaxed more and more, even smiling half of the time. It finally was nearly done as the sun was setting. They had lit fires to keep light for the ceremony. "You, woman who bares Wyper's mark-" The Chief cut off then and many people started whispering. They'd forgotten about that. This ceremony would have to be repeated now. Because she did not bare his mark.

Avery reached up to the white cloth on her arm and tore it off. She held her head high as many people gasped. She hadn't forgotten, she never would. Back then it had been her pride and she'd stopped wearing sleeves just to show it off. Just to let everyone know she belonged to Wyper.

And there, on her left arm, was the mark. The two metals were welded together so perfectly that it was impossible to see where one ended and the other started. The red shone through the gaps in the silver, the mark was once again on her arm. Her blood and sweat had gone into making it. Her hand had blisters and the metal fingers melted at certain points, needing to be replaced. Every day and night she'd slaved over that fire making this perfect. And the pride in Wyper's eyes made it all worth every drop.

The Chief continued with the last part of the ceremony. It was late and fully dark when it ended. All that needed to be done now was to 'seal the deal'. They needed to have sex and the next day hang it out for the people to see. People cheered and then everyone started to dance. Wyper danced with her for a while until Gan Fall cut in. And soon enough she'd couldn't remember who she'd danced with anymore. Though at one point she did dance with Spring. And her last dance would be with Wyper, her next dance.

But right now she was dancing with Sora. The little boy who's sister was Saint. She let him stand on her boot clad feet. No one had noticed her old and worn boots before. She'd forgotten the thin slippers that she was supposed to wear. But she didn't care, she was officially wed to Wyper like she'd wanted for all these years. The dance ended and Sora ran off to find his sister. This would be the last dance and he was going to dance with his sister.

Wyper came up behind Avery and held her to him. "It's almost time." His husky voice whispered in her ear. He then spun her around and made her face him. They started to dance. "Is this why you've been disappearing day after day?" He questioned as his hand swiped over his mark on her arm.

"Nights too." She informed him. "That's why I was worried about how soon this was going to be. I barely finished it in time."

"I saw, it was still red around the edges when the ceremony started." She just grinned up at him as they finished dancing.

People separated and soon Avery and Wyper ended up in their tent. It had been moved. It was now near the edge of the woods where no one should hear them. Though if they were real loud people might, though no one would care. It was time to finish the ceremony, time for them to finally be _together_.


	23. Lemon

**CONGRADULATIONS! If you are reading this you're older than 18. **

Lemon

Wyper pulled Avery into the tent. He was going to make her his completely. She kicked her boots off and turned to look at him. Her cheeks were a deep red at his state. Not only had he dropped the grass skirt, but he was hard. Her hair was still held back by the bandana so she reached up and took it off, letting her hair fall into her face.

Wyper took the bandana from her and dropped it. She could no longer look down as she had been. Wyper stood close enough that she could see all of him. Looking up she was met with a warm pair of lips. He was kissing her and she melted right away, opening her lips without being asked. He pulled her to him as his tongue snaked into her mouth. She hummed happily and her hands held onto his shoulders. He was bent down and she was on her tip toes.

Deciding to fix this he removed her dress and dropped it before leaning down to kiss her again. He moved them to his bed where they laid down and their height difference did not matter. He didn't touch her body yet though. No, he waited.

Avery was kissing him back and her hands roamed his chest. She arched her back so her bare breasts touched his chest. "Avery." He hissed in warning. But she didn't listen. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Stop it." He ordered and she hesitated. "If you do not, I won't be able to control myself."

"Wyper," Avery whispered. "Touch me, please." His will broke and one of his hands moved over her body. It started at her shoulder and moved down only briefly swiping over her nipple. It continued down until he reached her panties and he moved his hand back up.

This time he stopped at her chest and while kissing her started to massage it. Avery moaned softly and when his hand became rougher her moan became louder. Then his lips moved to her neck kissing and sucking. He hit a spot that made her entire body arch up and he spent a few moments there, marking her for all to see. Then he continued on down and his lips ghosted over her nipple. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He questioned.

His hot breath hit her tight nipple and his lips grazed it with each word he spoke, and she panted. "please." She groaned and Wyper didn't answer with words. His heated lips sent shocks through her body and she cried out. He sucked, licked and even lightly nipped. Her cries of pleasure leading him one. He switched over to her other breast and after a few moments her hip moved up into his. Through her panties he could feel how wet she already was.

Without thinking about it he ground his hips against hers. She cried out and he blinked. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body shook. He'd just pushed her into her first orgasm without even touching her down there.

When she'd calmed down her entire face turned a beat red and she covered it with her hands. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. He chuckled, not knowing why she apologized, but neither did he care. He moved her hand from her face and put his lips to her mouth. When he released her lips he had her hands held above her head in one of his. "What was that?" She questioned making Wyper think she didn't know why she'd apologized either.

He didn't answer but reached down into her panties. She'd been wet before, now she was soaked thanks to the orgasm. His finger rubbed against her bud and she bit her lip. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he sank a finger into her. Her eyes were wide but unfocused as she gasped. He moved it in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger.

As his fingers pumped into her, her hips started to move. She struggled against his withholding hand. Avery wanted to touch him but he wouldn't allow it. He slid a third finger into her and she winced but her hips continued to move. So he took his fingers out. She whined in protest. He shushed her.

Releasing her hands he pulled her panties down before removing them fully. Then he positioned his body over hers. Without warning he thrust into her. She cried out n pain and a few tears fell from her eyes. He held her, planing on waiting, but she wouldn't allow it. She started to move her hips. And unsure about what to do it had no rhythm and was driving Wyper nuts.

Because she was so persistent about moving he complied and slowly moved out of her before reentering her. This happened several times before Avery groan and slammed her hips into his gasping as she did so. Wyper stopped all of his movement and used one of his arms to hold her still. His teeth were clenched as he tried to control his desire. "Wyper," She whined. His teeth mashed together harder. "Please Wyper."

"No." He growled out. It wasn't easy to concentrate. Either she realized how to clench certain muscles or it was in voluntary. It didn't matter which it was, all that mattered was that it wasn't helping him. "I don't want to... hurt you." Her hips could still wiggle.

With his eyes closed he didn't see her eye roll or her right hand. It snaked down and his hips jerked harshly forward. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a second time and her body tried to milk him for all he had. The little vixen had grabbed his ball sac, Then lightly clench making him react.

But now his entire hold on control was broken and he pulled back before pounding into her as she orgasmed making it hold out longer. He slowed himself back down as she finished her climax. He didn't want to come while she was no where near, his fingers worked magic on her as her pleasure quickly started to rise again. He stopped the ministrations with fingers and quickly started to pound into her again.

Much faster this time she reached her climax. When she reached it he came not long after her. She smiled as she breathed in deeply and relaxed. "Not yet love." He whispered and even though he was soft he moved around in her slight. As he did so he started to harden again. Avery wiggled her hips and he grinned as he hardened. "It's going to be a long night."


	24. Epilogue

**This is the last one. Chapter I mean. Or is it? Sequel might or night not happen. I made it possible for the sequel if I wanted but I'm not sure. If you are desperate to read the lemon, s/7662807/1/ Leave me be. **

Final Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Three: Ep- pr- God Damn, The Thing At The End Of A Story That Just Skips And Tells You How Things Turn Out. The Watch-Uh-Ma-Call-It. Th Epi-Somthing-Or-Other

Avery was twitchy. It's been a while since they had been wed and now Wyper was officially the next chief. He'd become the Chief if she had a baby, but for now he was content being the head of God's Guard. He'd began to grow hair of the sides of his head again. It was slightly weird to see him this age with short hair but like hers it was growing out fast.

She was sitting down and looked anything but pleased. A woman walked over to her. It was Spring, Autumn's mother. "How do you feel dear?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. The two just looked at each other for a few minutes.

Then Avery, the ever blunt one, said, "My boobs hurt, I feel sick and you smell." Spring just smiled as two or three other women snickered. "What is it?" Avery growled. Wyper was within hearing distance and sighed. Kamakiri put a hand on Wyper's shoulder in question.

"She's been real moody lately." Wyper admitted. Kamakiri's lip twitched upward slightly.

"You've seemed to gain wight lately Avery." One woman said with a snicker.

"Yeah, you've eaten enough for two, possibly even three." Someone else joined in.

Avery was not pleased. "You've actually become quite lazy too." Avery twitched.

"Hey," a Man called over to Avery. "Didn't Wyper mention something about you being more into it in the tent recently too? God, your hormones." She stood up in anger and went to march towards him but another person made a comment and she changed her path.

Others joined in and Wyper realized what they seemed to be implying. He went towards her and everyone shut up and went back to work. From behind he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are they all being so mean?" Avery asked.

Wyper didn't reply but his fingers played with the bottom of her shirt before moving under it and cupping her stomach. Avery didn't say anything but leaned back into Wyper. She hummed as he rubbed her belly.

"But why are they being mean? I don't even know if I'm actually pregnant. I've got to wait until Conis has her baby before I can ask her to check. And why'd they have to ruin it? I wanted to tell you once I was sure."

He just chuckled. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you two, Wyper." she turned her head and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips.


End file.
